Same Past Different Reason
by trutherreal17
Summary: How was I supposed to know that I was going to have a curse? My name is Kitara Danvers. And my world changed the day The Flash gave me a kiss. Murder, Torture, betrayal, trust, powers, hurt... That's all I got in life. All rights go to the creators of the Averngers, The flash, Arrow, Supergirl, X-MEN. To the creators and CW and Stan Lee. To the comic books also.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Running.

That is what is happening for the past year here in Starling city. My feet pumping against the ground, shouting coming from behind me. I dared to not turn around afraid that I might fall and taking me back. I ran in the streets of the city I call my home other than Central City, pushing past people to get my way through. To get away from the things that I knew was wrong. Murder. Torture. Powers.

"HEY! Get back here!" A tall man shouted, not that far behind.

Panic, I pushed harder, my breaths already heavy my heart pumping begging me to stop but I ignored it and kept running. Sweat dripping down my face as I ran. I was thinking about using my speed to run but that would just make me a target for more experiments.

I made a promise to myself that I would never get caught and always keep moving forward and not let the past keep me down. People have been searching for the 'girl who went crazy', not just the cops but reporters and citizens from nearby towns or city's. But my power to be able to transform into any person came in handy.

But no matter what happens I would never go back to that hell place. I found my way to an alley where I thought was safe until I felt hands wrapping around my mouth. I struggled and thrashed to get out of their grip and even tried screaming but it came out muffled. We backed up to behind a dumpster to hide in the dark.

The same thought kept creeping up in my mind, 'Oh God, they found me!' This is it, I'm going to jail for all the things that I did wrong to bring justice for the people I hurt. Tears burned my eyes threatening to spill but I will not let this man know that I'm afraid.

"Be quiet!" The voice whispered. His voice was high pitched but a little deep. With confusion I obeyed but only because I didn't want to get caught. Why was he helping me? Isn't he one of them? He could take me in and get a reward.

When I heard the footsteps of the men pass I relaxed.

The person holding me down let go and gently pushed me forward. I turned around to face the one who pulled me back here and punched him straight in the jaw. He fell back and cradled his jaw both of us panting. He was surprised to see me, a girl, punch him. To be honest, it was a little offensive that he thought a girl couldn't pick a fight with a guy. I wasn't going to show this person that I was weak and that I was going to let him do anything to me.

I didn't relax. I was panting from the run and my energy draining away from me. I kept a straight face, glaring at him. He grinned when I didn't move. I wanted to hit him again to wipe that grin from his face but held myself back. I could've broken his jaw with my strength. But I was being nice because he saved my butt. Why did he help me anyway? I took this time to look him over.

He looked about 16 or 17 years old, light brown shaggy hair, blue eyes that shine when the light from the street lamps hit them. His skin is white with blush on his cheeks. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt to match his eyes, with a green and black stripped tie hanging loosely around his neck, his pants were khaki and to top it off with his shoes, converse.

He was cute but not my type. I don't know who he is, but I'm hoping he isn't working for the man who was experimenting on a cop, or me and return me to that place I call hell or to you, S.T.A.R. Labs. That place was the reason that I've been running from people, and convicted with murder a year ago.

"Who are you?" I demanded looking at him in the eye.

He tilted his head as if I just made a joke and to prove my point, he started laughing. I scoffed and crossed my arms to show that I was serious. Does he really think that this is funny? Funny, that I asked a question? He immediately stopped when he saw I didn't join in.

"Wait, you really don't know who I am?" He asked standing up straight. With his height I now knew that he was tall, a couple of inches taller than me. I shook my head. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Let me introduce myself. Hi, my name is Oliver Queen. The riches teen alive."

But that happened ten years ago and later on I'm 24 and live with the Queen's since that night I met Ollie. He returned home a year ago after the Queens' gambit went down making him and his dad, Robert Queen, go missing. A couple of days later reported dead. Everyone was devastated, except me, I knew he was alive because I could still see him in my visions. Or maybe visited the future thanks to time travel.

He was stranded on an island near China called Lian Yu for 5 years, the only survivor, he told everybody the same story but the only people who know the truth that happened on that island are him and me.

He didn't have a choice, I can read his mind. That's my power. I have many others thanks to the one and only Dr. Harrison Wells; note the sarcasm. The only person who knows about what I can do is Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle but Felicity and Diggle don't know about my past like Oliver does. And possibly some of the citizens here in Starling city, at least the one's that I saved. But I had a mask on so no one knows who I am.

"What do you want to do Oliver?" I asked. We were currently sitting in his room on the window seat across from each other.

He shrugged and looked out the window.

"I don't know," He answered calmly. I frowned; he always wants to do the same thing every day. Sometimes he just confuses me. "Have you developed anything new?" He asked me his eyes not looking away from the window.

"No," I knew what he was talking about but ever since the 'incident' nothing new came. "But I have been out saving people." Excited I smiled and told him all about it.

He just sat and listened nodding his head once and a while. I knew he wasn't interested but he listened anyways because he knew that I haven't told anyone about it since I kept it a secret. I stopped talking cutting myself off and looked over at Oliver. His body was here but his mind elsewhere memories about the island, about Tommy, flash through his mind.

My eyelids dropped to the ground when I saw the imagines flash like a slideshow through his mind and ended up in mine. Which made me think about what happened in the restaurant I work at, Big Belly Burger.

 _"_ _Oliver something happened that I've been keeping from you for a while."_ I telepath to him and got up from the window seat to walk away and out the door. I didn't mean to communicate with him through my mind but I needed to tell him.

I felt his hand wrap around my wrist to stop me. I looked down then back at him.

 _"_ _What happened?"_ He thought back.

My chest felt heavy and I couldn't breathe. Blurry spots appeared in my vision; I didn't want to break down in front of Oliver. If he was strong on the island for five years, then why can't I be strong here for one second? He rubbed his thumb on my cheek and kept in there. That's when I let them fall as soon as he pulled me in.

"Ollie, I thought he found me." I cried out loud. "I thought he found me!" I whispered and shut my eyes closed.

"Shh, what do you mean?" He questioned and pulled me into his lap. I didn't realize that we walked back over to the window seat.

"Dr. Wells, the one who gave me this curse, he came to Starling City one day and he walked right up to me." I choked out. "But he didn't know who I was. After that he started to come at least once a week. I was afraid every time he would come and sit down in the same booth right next to the window and close to the door looking out to the people who walk on the sidewalks, like he was waiting for me. He would order the same thing, a cup of coffee."

"Kitty, he will never get to you now that I'm back. You hear me?" He ordered me. I nodded.

He's opening the particle accelerator this weekend and Laurel invited me to go. I wanted to say no but I didn't want her to ask any questions so I agreed. I didn't want to tell Oliver or he'll stop me. Besides, since Moira just got out of jail after the incident in the Glades. Thea needs all of her family. She met a guy in the Glades. I met him a couple of times, Roy's cute let me tell you that much. And he makes her happy, I can tell.

Oliver told me about the island and what changed since the last time he's been gone. It was my turn to listen, ever since last year, the year he became 'the hood', I've been helping him with the list and with street crimes that the police are either to lazy or just don't care about. Even when he was gone I helped for a couple of months after the death of Tommy. So people already know my name and call me a hero.

Now it's The Arrow's turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I picked at the scars that were on my shoulder running down my upper arm, that were covered with my leather jacket, with a turning feeling in my stomach. Today was the night of the particular accelerator. I was sitting down on the couch while Oliver was at the club Verdant that Thea now owns. The first time I stepped in that place I was afraid that the place could fall down on us any minuet but Oliver told me not to worry. Just in case I expanded my shield to follow Ollie whenever we would go over there but since he's too far away I can't protect him so I was scared. He went over to try and find a person on the list. I wanted to train with Oliver but I promised.

I was waiting in the living room for Laurel to pick me up and I counted every second on the clock to try to slow it down. I suggested going on train but Laurel thought that it was best to go in her car. Oliver wanted to know if I had gotten better at my powers ever since the last time he saw them. He wanted to see them again since it's been a while. I showed him the news that I've saved of every time I would save someone.

They experimented on me since my 10th birthday and ended when I committed murder on my family when I was 13. I volunteered to do it for my older sister who was dying of fragile bone disease and skin cancer to pay for her hospital bills since we didn't have the money. Dr. Wells thought that the liquid they were injecting me with weren't working so he did it himself to cut me open so that would explain the scars. He thought that nothing would bring my powers so he ordered them to torture me, sometimes he would do it himself. So he quickly thought of a lie to tell me. So that same day I murdered my family was because I believed what he told me. I jumped when I heard someone call my name. I looked up to the door to find Laurel walking in, calling me.

"Kit, are you ready?" She asked spotting me. I didn't say anything afraid that we shouldn't go. I gathered up my courage and nodded.

We left to go to her car. As I was about to step in her car I found Diggle panting with his hands on his hips. I forced myself not to laugh knowing that Oliver left him, again. John Diggle was Oliver's body guard as protection but everywhere they go Diggle would come home asking me where Oliver was. I would shrug and promised not to say anything to Moira to not get him fired for losing Ollie. Diggle already knows about Oliver being 'The Hood' but wanted to keep up the act.

Before he told Diggle about him, I told Oliver to stop giving Diggle new heart attacks and surprises. He would just answer, "But where's the fun in that?" I rolled my eyes with a smile knowing that to everyone he's the same Oliver Queen that would never change but to me he came home as a new person that he didn't want no one to know.

Laurel was Oliver's ex-girlfriend with light brown hair, medium length running down her back and green eyes. Her skin was a soft olive tan color. But while Oliver was cheating on her with her sister, Sara-who had 'died' in the accident-, she found out and soon returned the favor with cheating on him with his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, who has already passed along with his father, Malcom Merlyn, but that's what everyone else thinks while I think differently about Malcom being alive. It was a very confusing time for everyone.

I already know Sara's alive because the team and I met her but she doesn't know about my powers. She met Random also but not her identity. It's hard to keep something so big from her family but I don't have to keep it from Officer Lance since he already knows but from Laurel and her mom? A lot of work.

"So how are you Kit?" Laurel asked as we got out the car in Central City.

I shrugged but answered anyways, "I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm good."

We stayed silent as we walked to the crowd that was forming just outside of S.T.A.R Labs. A stage was at the very front people held up signs that either had a sign that had an 'x' over his name or were his supporters. I was not a fan but Laurel was, I guess. I know Felicity is. We stood in the center of the crowd.

I stood next to a tall man with brown hair standing up in a quiff. He was wearing a jacket with blue jeans and converse. If I could only see his face but I can't. Until Laurel tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey, Barry," She smiled. He turned around with a smile on his face. He looks familiar but I can't figure out why.

He had a dark blue shirt with a white shirt underneath seeing the collar. His eyes were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, an emerald green. He smiled when his white teeth which sparkled it almost made me jealous. It made his eyes crinkle. My heart fluttered at his smile. Wait, the only person that made my heart flutter was-

"Hey Laurel, who's this?" He asked pointing a finger at me interrupting my thoughts. I would think it was rude if it were someone else but I could make an exception.

"Kitara Danvers." I shook his hand with a kind smile.

"I'm Barry Allen."

"Oliver wanted to know when you're free so he could show you something." Laurel said with confusion. He was confused at first too but realization appeared when he nodded. I knew too but he doesn't remember me because I was in my Random suit he only met Random not Kitara. Wait, this is the Barry Allen that Oliver was jealous of because he was talking to Felicity.

I've seen everything just not a jealous Oliver Queen.

Before he could answer back Dr. Well's started walking on stage to make his speech. I wanted to turn invisible or transform into someone else but I couldn't sadly because I might get caught or that he would know it was me. So I stood my ground praying that he won't see me.

During his speech his eyes searched the crowd and they landed on me. My heart stopped I couldn't breathe, my legs were numb. I wanted to run but I couldn't. I wanted to turn invisible, to use any of the powers I had in me but I was stuck. The whole time he was talking they stayed on me. I wanted to read his mind but I was worried that I would make a mistake with my heart beating faster and faster by the minuet and he might figure it out.

Did he know it was me? Or that he found me familiar? I hopped it was the latter.

"Ow! Hey, my laptop! It's got my dissertation!" Someone screamed.

I turned to see and it was someone who was beside Barry.

"My computer's inside my bag." She said.

I puffed out my cheeks with relief for that person who stole the item. Remind me to go thank them when I put their ass in jail. I ran, normal, after Barry following the person who stole the item. When I ran into an alley I closed my eyes to picture my suit in my hands and felt fabric and opened my eyes to find my suit.

I ran passed Barry who seemed out of breathe and who also had a bleeding nose. I would stop to heal it but I was in a hurry to catch a criminal. I ran faster to catch the thief. When I reached the man, I pinned him against the wall in an alley both of his arms were behind his back. He struggled against my grip but I knew it was useless with my super strength so I knocked him out.

A guy with dirty blonde hair with blue eyes wearing a suit and tie ran up to me on my right. He was surprised to see me. I know because I read his mind. I tossed him and the item, over to Eddie, also got from his mind. I used my super speed to shake my vocal cords to make my voice change. Even though I don't know the person I always hide my voice just in case I would meet them on the streets and would find my voice familiar so better be safe than sorry.

"He's unconscious for a couple of minutes 'till you get him to your car. The item that was stolen is still in the bag." I said and turned around to leave until he called me.

"Who are you?" He asked bending over the guy to cuff.

I smirked and looked over my shoulder to be dramatic, "Random." With that I teleported back to the car letting the blue smoke surround me before Laurel could even know I was gone. I took off my suit after I appeared in the car.

It took her a couple of minuet's to find me. Laurel was in the car and driving when she immediately bombed me with questions. I answered all her question with a little bit of lies added to it.

But before she could continue it was cut off short by an explosion radiating off a weird kind of shield of the color yellow and it got bigger and bigger by the minute. When it hit us Laurel lost control of the wheel which caused us to go out of control before we could hit anything I used my shield protect her from the crash. The shield protected me all the time so I'll be fine. I squeezed my eyes shut ready for the impact of whatever we hit.

My head jerked forward but thanks to seat belts I didn't fly out the window. I gasped when I opened my eyes and looked around to see what we crashed into. A tree. The car was a mess but at least I saved Laurel. LAUREL! My eyes widen when I turned to the driver seat to find a passed out Laurel with a cut against her forehead.

What am I going to tell the police when they find me not hurt and Laurel with no broken bones but scratch on the forehead? I need to get us to Star City before anyone sees us and calls for help. Ollie? Maybe he could come and help us with an explanation. But he might take too long and I would get in trouble.

I could run with my super speed but someone might see us and I would go back to STAR Labs. Sirens could be heard from at least 5 miles away, thanks to my super hearing, I needed to act fast by the speed their going. Quickly realizing what I could do, I grabbed her hand and focused picturing my room.

I knew that showing up at the basement with an unconscious Laurel, would need an explanation so I thought of a place that I knew we could go. I felt the tingling spreading all over my body. I relaxed with a sigh feeling the soft pillows under my fingers and balled the fabric in my fists.

I opened my left eye when I heard the door started to open. I reacted to who was going to come into the room so I put my hand over Laurel's cut and the iciness on my fingertips went to the wound.

There was not a scar in sight when it was healed so I ran to grab a blanket from the closet to put on Laurel but slowed down to make it look like she just fell asleep. My heart was pounding in my ears with fear thinking about what the police would say about finding an empty car in Central City and no trace of the person inside.

My body tensed up when my back was faced to whoever was at the door to my bedroom. I didn't want to turn around but had to not make it look suspicious. I let out a breathe that I didn't know I was holding until I turned around but kept my eyes to the floor afraid to look up.

My powers went to read the person's mind and relaxed a bit when I heard Diggle's voice echoing. But that still didn't want to make me look up until I laid the blanket on Laurel and sat down myself.

I needed a distraction so that I didn't have to explode and tell everything that happened tonight. I really didn't want to, explaining to Diggle and Felicity about my powers when he first found out about Oliver being the vigilante was the hardest thing ever and now trying to explain the events about tonight and why I have a passed out Laurel on my couch at eleven o' clock. He thought that it was the most awesome and the weirdest thing that he has ever heard. Sometimes I like to play tricks on him so I would communicate him in his mind to make it look like he was crazy. Ollie would laugh but turn serious after a couple of minutes.

Maybe I could tell him that after the particular accelerator Laurel was too tired to drive us back to Starling City so she let me drive and fell asleep on the way here. No, or he'll ask why were we at the particle accelerator in the first place.

I could try that we went out to eat and came home to watch a movie and Laurel fell asleep along to movie. That's bad too, he'll ask about the car and that Laurel never said that we were going out to eat. I was defeated and finally looked up into Diggle's brown eyes and sighed.

"Hey, Diggle," I waved and forced a smile to come on my face.

He didn't return it instead he shut the door and walked over to where I was sitting and sat on top of the white wooden coffee table across from me. His hands were folded in his lap not looking up at me.

"Where is Laurel's car, Kitara?" The words left his mouth as if he already knew the answer but wanted to make sure.

I knew that he was going to ask that question the minuet I started to think about the explanations. I wasn't sure if I should tell him the truth but knew that it had to be sooner or later.

"At Central City," I whispered and looked up as it escaped my mouth.

"Why?" He asked. His eyes showed no emotion but his mind was showing many.

"Because we crashed into a tree." I responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One moment we were in my bedroom explaining about the events of tonight and the next we were taking Laurel home. Long story short, Diggle is throwing up a lot once we transported to the underground lab that we set up at which is under the Verdant club that Thea owns with Roy. It was funny at first but now, he throw up on my new shoes!

Oliver was laughing his head off at my disgusted face and Diggle apologizing but resulted him bending over again. I couldn't stand the smell so I just moved away from him and used my super speed to take off my shoes and walked over and dumped the shoes in Ollie's hands which earned me a glare. I just smiled innocently and walked around him to get my back-up pair.

"Anything new?" I asked.

I was looking over on the computers when Oliver answered the one thing I didn't want to hear. Most likely get caught.

"Kitara, why didn't you tell me?" He asked as calm as he could trying not to snap. Crap, he didn't my nickname, Kitty, which he gave me but this is only used to people who are close to me. Like Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, and Thea. I have other nicknames like Kitty Kat and Kit Kat, Laurel is the only one that calls me Kit, depends on the person. But whenever Oliver would use my full name is was never good.

I sighed and turned around with my eyes shut ashamed to look my brother in the eyes. I didn't want to say anything when I felt a lump in my throat. Dr. Well's could've caught me and taken me away without saying good-bye to Thea and Oliver so I understand why he's upset.

"WHY?" He shouted getting impatient. I flinched at his tone reminding me of the memories.

Diggle, who already recovered, got in front of me defending me. I didn't need to open my eyes to know my super hearing helped me. He didn't need to do that but he knew that by the way my body language is showing he can tell that I'm defenseless since none of my stories worked on him. I felt useless.

"Oliver calm down," Diggle said. My eyes still glued to the ground.

His breathe inhaled sharply and he ran his hand over the table knocking the things over and onto the floor but before they could hit I used my telekinesis to stop it mid-air. Which caused him to boil in anger even more.

Oliver's footsteps faded as his went up the stairs. I let out the breathe that I didn't know that I was holding and looked up to see Diggle's back faced towards me. Tears falling down my cheeks. I didn't wasn't in the mood to hear what Diggle has to say about any of this so I went over to the training hall.

I grabbed two metal poles and started to hit the dummy over and over in the pattern Oliver taught me. A wave of relaxation washed over me as my heart pounded in my chest. My thoughts went over to Laurel thinking how she was, if she would ask questions about her car. What happened last night? Or, how we got back?

Then to Oliver, how he must feel betrayed by me because he has felt distrust on that island and now he doesn't know if he should trust me. I did keep a secret from him about going with Laurel to see the particular accelerator explode in Central City, which we never really see turn on. But it was just this once and I know that I won't do it again.

Then, I saw Barry Allen's face pop up. I don't know why I was thinking about him if I barely know a thing about who he is. The way his eyes would twinkle in the lights outside of STAR Labs. I wonder if he ever saw me while he was running after the criminal. I never felt this way for anyone before _him_. How come when I met him as Random I didn't feel these emotions? Maybe because I never really paid attention.

Before I could think anything else the memories about that day rushed over my mind. I could still see my mother's face when it changed from tan to red to purple and how she would attack the air as if something was there. I could hear the screams of my father when I threw him out the window and the echo of my sister, Kara, bones cracking throughout her body. Alex's face with every step I took as I got near.

I remembered it all. I was guilty of their deaths, of this curse, of every little thing that I ever did. I confessed about it too when I was caught by the cops at 14. I didn't realize the tears running down my face until Diggle came to stop me before I could break the dummy and Ollie being mad at me more. My smile wasn't convincing but it was a smile to him. He pulled me into a hug, I flinched when my head rested on his chest.

"He never yelled at me before Diggle." I whispered resting a hand on his chest.

"He was worried about you,"

"But when we fought before he would never snap."

My voice cracked at the end. Diggle didn't answer but just rocked up back and forth. I wanted to apologize to Oliver but didn't know how. Just barge into his room and say, 'hey, I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't know that I would get caught and be taken away?' That's just stupid especially since I have the power to time travel and get visions in my sleep.

I just wanted to go home and rest, not think about what's going to happen. Then again maybe not even use my powers until tomorrow morning. I think I'll do that. I pushed away from Diggle who gave me a sympathetically smile I didn't return it, instead I just turn around and walked up the stairs.

As I walked out of the club which was packed with people it started to rain. Great! The one time I don't use my powers it rains on me. I groan and continue to walk down the sidewalk ignoring the pouring rain. Can life get any worse? Does nature just hate me? Just after those two thoughts thunder and lightning were heard from afar. I guess I was right.

The news would probably have a lot of gossip about Dr. Wells and the particle accelerator tomorrow on every channel. What happened that caused the machine to go boom? That send the wave out into the public. Whatever it was, it didn't look good, especially since it came from Harrison Wells.

I hope Barry's alright, that he-

Wait! Why am I just worried about Barry and not about anybody else? I should be worried about myself too. Oliver is going to kill me when I get home. Literally! Good thing I already made a death will. But he could be hurt along with a thousand other people who were in Central City.

I shouldn't have feelings for someone I just met. I never had these feelings even after the promise I'm supposed to keep and I'm breaking it by having feelings other than…. I don't even want to think his name without breaking down each time. The last time we've seen each other was when I was 16 and he was 19 the day that I was discharge.

My tears mixed up with the rain so it made it harder to see especially with the street lamps that are in the glades. People passing by minding their own business, children running down the streets, gangs selling or buying drugs, girls showing their skins waiting around to sleep with boys. This is normal for me, I'm used to walking around dangerous neighborhoods.

As I walked out of the glades and into the city I figured that maybe I should move back to Central City. But I don't want to hurt Oliver's feelings especially Thea's. Moira just got out of prison and they need her more than they need me here. Why? Because, I have a feeling that I might be needed.

There's no reason to be afraid, Oliver showed me that. But this time I showed him when he left to go back to the island Lain Yu because he thought that he was blamed for Tommy's death. Laurel used to hate the Arrow but she realized he isn't the one to blame especially after he saved her.

I walked inside to be greeted with a crush boning hug, but since nothing can hurt me it just popped my back instead of breaking it. Brown hair poked my eye when I tried to see who it was hugging me. I was going to read the person's mind but remembered to not use my powers until tomorrow. Curse me and my will for promises. I'm already cursed so no luck there.

"Where were you?" The person pulled back revealing Thea's big brown eyes that were filled with worry.

"I was at the club with," I paused not knowing what to say next. I didn't want to say Ollie's name or she'll know I'm lying so I said, "Diggle."

She nodded without any further questions. I reached out to her arm when she was walking away to stop her.

"Thea can you go get Ollie so we can talk," I asked her. I added, "Together, please?"

"Yea sure," She gave me a smile and trotted away to go get him from his room.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and walked to the living room to wait. Warnings were screaming in my head telling me this is a bad idea to tell them about my decision. I don't want to leave them here alone but I want to get away for a while. Oliver could do fine without me on the missions. He has Diggle and Felicity.

Besides I could visit or he could visit me. Thea is responsible enough to take over the Verdant Club on her own she proved me wrong when Oliver went away to 'Europe'. So she's O.K. with being alone.

I could handle myself being so far away. I did before I met them, it was challenging but I managed. I traveled around by myself before so I'll be fine bonus points is that I have powers to protect me along with self-defense. I'll bring my suit along with me and if the team needs help I'm only one call away.

I just have this nagging feeling that something happened in Central City after the explosion. Like I'm going to be needed there, I tried shaking it off but it just keeps coming back pushing harder each time. No, it's not to see Barry again. Right? Maybe that's another reason I should go because he was in an accident just like me, Laurel, and all those other people that were injured from the Dark Matter.

When I first entered Star Labs 14 years ago I've heard all of the scientists talking about the particle accelerator and how to build it and who should do this or that. That was all they would talk about it got boring after a while but the more I heard the name, the more I wanted to see it. I would sneak down to take a look at it but got caught each time.

"You wanted to talk to us, Kitara?" Oliver's voice rang out. I could still hear the betrayal in his tone trying to hide it but failed in my ears. AND he used my full name again. He is forgiving me already. YAY! Thea noticed the tension going on between us but didn't ask.

"Yea, come sit down you guys," I motioned towards the couches in front of me.

Thea obeyed with a smile on her face despite what's going on with her mom and everything else. I returned it not by force but a real one. Oliver, instead of a smile, all I got was a glare. I looked away towards my hands as if they were the most fascinating things it the world.

It was an awkward silence which Thea wanted to break but her face just looked like a fish opening its mouth open and closing. Ollie was looking around trying to avoid my eyes or rather me entirely. I couldn't blame him, I would hate me too if I were him.

"I'm going to be moving back to Central City." I quickly said and finally looked up.

To be honest, I wasn't really sure what I was expecting. Maybe, yelling or crying, screaming or hugging, probably even congratulate me for wanting to move on from what's going on around us.

"What you want our blessings or something?" Thea asked sarcastically motioning between her and Oliver. I smiled at that, at least Thea is trying to lighten up the mood. "I am going to miss you though but only if you come and visit us."

As we embraced each other for a hug my eyes found Oliver staring off into space thinking or not knowing what to think about the situation. He was really stubborn when it came to my decisions always being the older protective brother. But it is my life and I need to learn how to live with them.

He cleared his throat as we pulled away.

"Why? Why now?" He asked, NO, demanded is more like it.

Thea was surprised by his outburst but it was replaced with anger.

"Because maybe she wants a change in her life!" Thea snapped.

I stood up straight not showing that I'm going to let him push me down. My face must not have shown it but my eyes could have because Oliver was staring right into my soul. My instinct was to cower down in fear and run away like a coward but surprising not only myself but the two people standing in front of me with the words that came rolling off my tongue before I could stop them.

"I have a feeling that I'm not needed here anymore. I have a mission over there in Central City that I have to go immediately." I calmly stated. My chin raising.

Thea was smiling, supporting. Oliver was shocked at what happened just now and not waiting for him to answer I walked out of the living room and up to my room packing my suitcase. When I entered my room tears were falling freely down my face.

Kitara Danvers is coming to Central City.

Central City here comes Random.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Noise.

That's the first thing that welcomed me into my new apartment building. The one who is responsible for that noise is my new neighbor, Bucky Barnes. Did you know that I know his doppelgänger from earth 616? He's the Winter Solider there and my ex but here he's just a normal person. He still has his long brown hair, thank God, his eyes are a bright blue. His left arm doesn't have the metal but is covered with different tattoos.

"I'm okay!" He yelled at no one in particular.

I rolled my eyes as I opened my door. As it creaked open I was immediately hit by the warm air that waited inside. I inhaled it in and slowly let it out to shut the door. I left Starling City this morning but packed everything else last night after the lovely chat I had with the team. Note the sarcasm.

When I mean 'lovely' it was mostly screaming, yelling, and crying. The screaming and yelling are from Diggle and Oliver, and the crying is from me and Felicity, mostly Felicity. Oliver was pissed that everyone else supported my decision but him now he won't talk to me.

At least the others let me bring my suit and the 'Arrow phone' as they call it with me also. I had it all figured out and now that it's tomorrow I could use my speed. So, that's probably why I was here so fast and yes, I was careful while arriving I used my suit.

I was wondering around my apartment at the moment looking around. As soon as you enter through the door you find the living room and the kitchen. Left side is the living room and the right is the kitchen. The two tan couches not including the brown arm chair, is already here along with my flat screen television. Windows cover almost half the room. The dining room is in the same room as the living room. With a wooden high waist table with four chairs and a little chandelier hanging above.

The kitchen has on island with four brown stools. The countertops are blue crystal glass, man I would hate to fall on that. Two sinks are on the island but the stove is across. Three cabinets are on the left hand side of the stove while four are on the other side. The top six cabinets that are hovering over the sink are white.

Oliver is so stubborn that he paid for the whole apartment but I'm paying the rent to stay here. I found myself wondering into the hall that's on your right side of the room. It was short but long at the same time. I needed to decorate the walls maybe even add a little paint.

I entered the closet door that I saw and it was opened to the bedroom the window that has a fire escape with the bathroom inside also with a long closet. As I went to check the rest of the doors a knock was heard at the door.

Who would come and visit me early this morning? Maybe it could Felicity with some breakfast or something. Questions were running through my mind as I jog to the door. As soon as I opened it I chocked on air. A dark skin man with a wide forehead and short crop black hair. Big brown eyes to top it off. He looks familiar. Right beside him was the detective that I helped the other night. Eddie Thawne? Was it?

See, I told you that I might see him again and the good thing is that I used disguised my vice so he won't recognize me when I speak.

I just got here and now I get caught with the cops! Maybe they caught me using my speed. My eyes widen when it crossed my mind. I concentrated on African American man's mind to try to find why he was here. Nothing? Well, I couldn't find anything except for a young woman's face appearing every second but other than that no explanation.

He coughed to get my attention noticing that I had zoned out.

"Yes, what can I do for you today officer?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Hi, my name is Detective Joe West and I'm here because of a robbery. I and my partner Eddie Thawne would like to ask you some questions." He stated noticing the fear in my eyes.

My eyes widen when I realized why he looked so familiar it was because he was the same officer that put me in prison. I nodded and motioned them to come inside. Phew, that was a close one for a second there I was worried for no reason. Apparently he doesn't remember me so try to keep it cool.

"Would you gentleman like anything?" I asked politely as they sat on the couch. I had to keep up the act and apparently he doesn't seem to recognize me at all.

"No thank you," They said in unison.

"How long have you lived here miss…?" Eddie started to ask dragging out miss.

"Danvers, Kitara Danvers. I have just moved in, actually, this morning." I told with a smile.

I closely watched Detective West write everything that I say down. My heart beating faster than it already is not knowing if he knew who I was yet. If he did then he is a good actor. Wait, I could read mind and have super eyesight so I could know if he knows me.

"Miss Danvers, did you hear any commotion last night?" He asked. I shooked my head no.

"Do you know some of the neighbors?" This time Detective West asked me instead of Eddie.

"I met the neighbor that lives right next door to me, and the owner of these apartments."

"What's the neighbor and the owner's name?"

"Bucky Barnes and Mrs. Hannah Gomez."

"When did you move in?"

"I brought everything yesterday but I just moved in this morning." I knew we were finished since I didn't see any more questions on the pad.

"Well thank you for the information Miss Danvers and have a lovely day." Detective West said with a warm smile which I gladly returned. I have a feeling that I'll be meeting him a lot more in the future. Maybe because I could be getting a vision tonight.

"Thank you for stopping by," I replied.

Eddie stop in his tracks to turn around with his hand on the door knob to speak. Oh crap, he figured it out. I guess Detective Pretty Boy is a lot smarter than I thought.

"Oh, and welcome to Central City."

And with that they left leaving me alone in my thoughts.

It was late at night and I was in my suit patrolling around the city that I used to call home. My suit is a lot like Ollie's but instead of green it was three different colors. You see when I choose the name Random Oliver threw differently color clothes at me. Literally random color clothing.

So, it was a dark blue hoody, a bloody red mask, a dark blue smooth leather jacket was tight that showed my curves in every place, Oliver doesn't like that I show so much cleavage, with tight but comfortable leather violet pants that also shows every curve, along with dark red boots that connected to my suit. The zipper runs all the way down my middle and stops right underneath my belly button. It's more like a cat suit. The lightning that chased after every time I ran was a mixture of red, violet, and blue. You see, when they injected me with different serums they were different colors. Like for example, red, yellow, black, grey, purple, blue, green, etc. it ended up being the colors of my powers. I realized that some of my powers were the colors of red, violet, and blue so I choose those colors for my suit.

A scream was heard from a nearby alley. I ran to it as fast as I can and stop dead in my tracks. A man with a ski mask was mugging a woman who seemed rich. I groaned at the man who I will now call idiot because he was doing the laziest job ever. I turned invisible leaving a trail of red smoke where I stood.

I creeped up to the man and gave him a punch in the back of his head where he immediately fell to the ground groaning with pain. The women seemed awfully confused at what just happened but took the chance to run away but without muttering a thank you to her unknown savior.

Idiot stood up and turned around just when I appeared again. He was shocked when he saw me. It gave me an opportunity to round house kick him in the head to sleep for the night. He fell to the ground with a thump. I smiled and went to pick him up when I felt someone watching me and turned around to find no one.

I used my x-ray vision to look around and found someone hiding behind the corner behind a few blocks away. The person breathe increased when I looked their way. My eyebrows furrowed down with curiosity but I shook it off and continued to do what I was doing before. I picked him up and ran to the police station and dropped him off. I ran back to the corner where I last saw the person but they were no longer there.

You know the saying, 'Curiosity kills the cat'? Well, if I die then you know what killed me. I used my super smell to see if I could sense anything out of the ordinary. Fresh air, fresh air, cologne. Men's cologne with a hint of vanilla, I found a trace of my stalker. I followed the smell, thinking that I look a dog doing this.

It got stronger by the closer I got but it got boring by the walking. I could use my super speed since I have my suit on or I could just walk around like a normal person and be bored out of my mind. Uh, I'll go with the latter.

I ran faster than I probably ever gone before. I stopped to look around in my surrounding's and not only did my breathing stopped but I wanted to die and kill every single person in this building. It's my first day back and yet I already feel like a 10 year old girl all over again. So, the creeper works at S.T.A.R. labs.

Why did it have to be here? Out of all places it had to be S.T.A.R. labs! I groaned out loud and looked at the place in front of me.

I hesitated to go in there when the memories that seem to been forgotten came back as I stepped foot into the building. Crying, screaming, kicking, needles, doctors, all rushed into my mind when I walked farther and farther into the labs.

I multiplied myself to see if there was another way when I came to a fork the color violet surrounding us. I looked to the right at my double and nodded which returned. One step felt like a brick thrown at me, the second was worse and it felt tiring after a while. My shoulders felt heavier and heavier. Why am I even here? Oh that's right because I'm stupid!

I heard voices and used my super eyesight to see through the walls and the heat from their bodies showed two people. I stopped and telepath to my double who immediately was at my side and we became one again.

I creeped up from behind and pressed my body against the wall to listen. A male and a female were talking. My stomach churned and I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible to not get caught.

"I swear Caitlin. It was her and I _just_ saw her take down a bad guy!" The boy like man squealed which caused me to flinch and earn a slight ringing in my ear.

"Cisco even if it was. She wouldn't agree to join because we don't have a way to contact her." I think her name's Caitlin. At least that's what this Cisco person says.

"Oh come on, it's RANDOM for Pete's sake! How can you pass up an opportunity like this one?"

Hey, that's my- Hey! They're talking about me! How dare they? Talking about me when I'm not even here. Wait, I'm right here in the hallway so of course they're talking about me because they think I'm not here.

I turned invisible and went into the room. Cisco had long brown hair that rested at his shoulders. With sun tan skin and big brown eyes that crinkled when he smiled. He looked about my height which isn't very tall. I'm 5 foot 4 inches so he's about two inches taller. He was wearing an Avengers shirt. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't blow my cover so I bit my lip. With Khaki pants and converse.

The women who was walking from lab to lab from who I now know as Caitlin was wearing a tight black shirt that frames her hips perfectly with a flowy black and white polka dot shirt that had a V-neck in the front. Her light brown hair was in curls and stopped at the top of her breasts. To top off the whole 'I'm a scientist' look her shoes were black three inch high heels. Two fake diamond earrings with a matching necklace were added.

As you enter the room was a desk with three computers and three white swivel chair and on the front of the desk was the S.T.A.R. labs logo on it. I had to roll my eyes at that one. It was exactly the same way it was when I left. Computers all over the wall facing the entrance. Windows in the form of a half circle on the side of the roof.

Two small labs were on either sides, the same labs that I used to walk into. And a door to the left of the entrance with an 'L' shaped window. Wires running on both sides of the entrance about a foot long of wires running up and down the wall.

The only thing out of place of a man in the center of the room. I curled my lips in between my teeth to stifle a gasp. They're experimenting on him was the first thing that came into my mind. A heart monitor was connecting to him but what surprised me was that it was beating fast at least more than 100 miles a second. I went to read Cisco's mind and found that he was affected by the particular accelerator and was struck by lightning and they saved him when the doctors at the hospital couldn't save him.

I sighed when I read Cisco's mind knowing that they're saving him. All I ever thought about this place was that it was a monster to keep animals in. They weren't saving me but hurting me. I went closer to the man lying on a hospital cot connecting to all these monitors and noticed the brown hair in a quiff.

Barry.

The guy who was talking to Laurel and who asked who I was. The one who saved Oliver's life and meet Random. I knew I had a feeling about him as soon as I laid eyes on him. He was struck by lightning and was in a coma. I was right and Oliver didn't believe me. He wanted me to stay because he didn't want to believe that I might be right.

I stroked him cheek and felt a shock come from his cheek and on my fingertips. I gasped not realizing that I turned visible again. My hoody was still on but even if it wasn't I still had a mask on. I let it gently fall back and let my curled, medium length hair was dyed with the colors red, blue, and violet, but when I was out of my suit I used my transformation powers to let my hair turn back to its originally brown curly hair.

Gasps came from around the room but paid no attention to them. Instead I let my attention be on Barry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're Random!" Cisco screamed in shock and pointed his finger at me.

I ignored him and touched Barry's hand and rubbed small circles and loved the way his hand slipped in mine. His hand was still warm even though he was asleep in a coma. I felt the electricity ran from his hand and up my arm but I didn't pull away instead I let it stay in his grip. I looked up at his sleeping form and I noticed innocence on his features and smiled.

A blanket was on his body but I could see his skin from his shoulders and realized that he didn't have on a shirt. I blushed but didn't let it show and looked down at our hands. I smiled at the sight but let it fade when I thought of Leo. I let go and turned towards the two wide eyed, shocked and excited faces.

"Who is he?" I vibrated my vocal cords. I know who he is but wanted to make sure that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

Caitlin was released from the shocked state and answered. "That's Barry Allen. He was..." Before she could finish I raised my hand and stopped her.

"I know what happened to him because I read your mind." I said through gritted teeth. I didn't mean to snap at her but it came out that way because it was Barry.

"You're Random!" Cisco repeated and walked with caution towards me.

Caitlin didn't seem so sure and reached out her hand to stop him but dropped it and didn't do anything. Cisco wanted to hug me and touched my hair to see if I was real. I nodded to answer his question I wanted him to know that he wasn't dreaming. As soon as I nodded he ran and hugged me and sniffed my hair.

A nervous chuckle escaped my lips when he came in contact with me. He either didn't notice or he ignored it because instead of letting me go, his grip tightens. He lingered on, waiting to see what my reaction was going to be but if he didn't let go now I would run out of breathe and then I'll die.

Caitlin seems to notice the color change in my face so she ran over and pride Cisco off of me.

"Mm, you smell nice," Cisco mumbled and rocked side to side as if he might faint.

We looked at him weirdly mostly me as I tried to regain my breathing because apparently he likes me and always have since I've first made the appearance in Starling City and he was the one who was stalking me while I was helping the woman that was being attack on the street.

"Ok, I think I should be heading home." I said and pulling my hood backs over my head and went to run off when someone stopped me.

"Stop!" I turned to the voice and stopped dead in my tracks.

I didn't hear him come in; well, thanks for the help ears. Standing in the doorway or more like sitting, was Dr. Harrison Wells. I pondered on all the questions as to why he was in a wheelchair. Maybe he got hurt when it exploded. I wanted to feel pity for him but all I felt was victory. He needs a taste of his own medicine.

"Yes?" I asked. My mind was telling to kill him or hurt him for all the pain he caused me and the others all over this city. But the other half is telling me that if that didn't happen then you would have never had met Oliver or Diggle or Felicity, Barry or Cisco or Caitlin, even Leo.

"Why are you here?" Dr. Wells asked calmly. I blinked as if it were obvious.

" _Because someone was following me and I followed them."_ I know it's a lame excuse but it's the best I could come up with.

Telepathy is really hard because you have to focus on the person and concentrate on only that person not on anyone else. It took me about a year to fully control this power but it was easier to telepath on everyone else.

 _"_ _A vigilante like you following one of my employees seems out of your league, Random."_ He replied with a smirk. Oh, so he thinks he's won well, he just thinks he did when really he didn't.

"Yea well, they mess with my business, I mess with yours." I gave him an innocent smile when his went straight down.

I turned around to look at the two scientists witnessing the entire conversation. I looked at both of them and my eyes went to Barry's sleeping form. _He is going to be in a coma for a really long time_ , I thought. I stared at him for a couple of seconds longer before turning to Caitlin.

"I'll be coming here at least once a week." I told her and went to leave when I stopped to spin on my heel to face them. "Oh, if a girl comes here, every day, let her in because she is going to be important in all of your lives." I said and walked towards the entrance.

 _"_ _Especially yours Dr. Wells."_ I telepath to him and ran out of S.T.A.R. labs without looking back.

I thought about my bedroom in my apartment and I teleported there. I looked around just to make sure, it is a new place so I have to cautious that I remember what my new bedroom looks like. Yup right room. I changed into my pajamas and walked into bed. As I was getting comfortable I was thinking back on the conversations that I was having with the only two people left that are working alongside Dr. Wells but seem completely blind of what he did in his past.

I would have to go to that lab tomorrow just like I said and see Barry without my suit and meet Cisco and Caitlin. Keeping myself calm while in the same room of Dr. Wells and act like I never met him before in my life.

My hair was back to its original color and I felt at peace and turned over on my side to look at a picture on my nightstand. It showed Kara on the left side, with me in the middle, and Alex at my right. We were at the mall and put on goofy faces with sunglasses on. I remember that memory all too well because it was the first time me and Kara thought that we had found the perfect home.

I could hear both of my older sister's laughter and giggles when we would point out at all of the weird people or the cute boys that were staring at us. I was ten at the time and Kara and Alex were thirteen. No matter where Kara and Alex would go I would always be by their side.

Alex called me a lost puppy when I got lost at the mall and ended up with tears in my eyes. Kara ignored her and hug me as if we haven't seen each other in years and never wanted to let each other go. So after that Kara never let me out of her sight.

I smiled as the memories of that time flew by in my mind. But that was just a couple of weeks before my life changed forever. When Kara was diagnosed with fragile bone disease and skin cancer.

I pushed those thoughts aside not wanting to think about that.

The Avengers are going to be so mad at me when I don't visit them next week. Yea, that's right I know the Avengers and used to be on their team too. Earth 616 was where I was first recruited on a team. I was 16 at the time after I got out of prison.

Earth 10005 was the one place where I got full control of my powers and my full potential. I was there the entire time that I was with the Avengers so for about 3 years so until I was 19. I was the closet to Professor X. He was kind and patient and the only person, other than Oliver, that I told my past to.

Oh, and how can I forget Steve and Bucky? So about four people know about my past in total. And I'm not thinking about going over five. If you want to know than I'll have to add a whole lot of numbers and I suck at math.

Speaking of, the Professor I haven't spoken or visited since four years ago. I need to make up for it. I go when I get a vacation and he'll be so surprised. Same thing with the Avengers, they are going to be so mad and happy at the same time. Nat was like a mom I always wanted. Clint was always overly protected dad. Especially when he found out that I dated Bucky.

Steve is the therapist older brother same with the others but my _elderly_ brother once I remember breaking my arm and he would care for me even thought I had healed in two minutes. Thor is my teddy bear and my cheerer upper he is always a joker, I like his accent. He would ask me how Jane was since I could see everyone's future if I concentrated and go into the future to see if they find each other again.

Logan was like the dad figure on Earth 10005 I helped him receive some of his memories and he helped me find the Professor. An eye for an eye right? Well I've kept contact with him for a while.

I jolted awake when someone was banging on the door. I rubbed my eyes and half asleep and half-awake trying to walk to the door without falling on my face. I used my x-ray vision to see who's on the other side of the door. I only saw one person. Felicity?

What is she doing here?

I opened the door to find her eyes wide with fear and her shoulders relaxed when I opened the door. My brows furrowed with confusion when I found that she's here because she heard about what happened to Barry. My mouth formed an 'o' shape and motioned her in.

She clenched her purse in between her hand and with her other her suitcase. I was more afraid for the bag than the situation. I took it away from her put it on the table and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Did you know?" She asked not turning towards me.

"Yea, I visited him yesterday," I paused before adding. "As Random but going to visit him again today as Kitara."

I wasn't sure what I was expecting but it sure wasn't this. As soon as I said it she was screaming. I covered my ears wanting nothing more than to duct tape her mouth but let her take it all out. When she finished she apologized when blood started pouring out of my ears. I waved it off and cleaned it with tissues.

"I'm going to be crashing here at your place if you don't mind." She said and finally turned to me. I nodded.

"There's a guest bedroom right down the hall across from mine." I smiled at her as I watched her go into the room.

I sighed thinking that I should get ready since it's already morning to visit Barry and take Felicity with me. I hope that Felicity brought her car if not we have to walk there. I really don't want to go but Felicity needs me by taking in her face she probably came here against Oliver's orders like I did.

But my main problem is not Oliver or Felicity or Barry but Dr. Wells. He's going to be there and I am not really positive what I'm going to do. I'll probably going to lash out on his eyes and brake all of his bones in his body. He may not walk but he can still feel pain. Cisco and Caitlin are definitely be there and Cisco will most likely bombed me with questions as to, how I know Random.

I shouldn't have said that I would be here tomorrow since I'm the girl she talked about. This is so confusing thinking about myself in 3rd person.

"Are you ready?" Felicity asked peaking her head in the room.

"Yea," I said and off we went.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On the way to S.T.A.R. labs was a comfortable silence, which made me, confused since Felicity was always a chatterbox but I understood why she was quiet. It was because we were going to see Barry. Being in the same room with a guy that was totally into her was soon put into a comatose. I would feel the same way.

My stomach was churning in fear and I wanted to throw up what I had for breakfast and make a run for it. If I was Random I would face my fears but I'm Kitara and all I wanted was to run and never look back. But I was tired of running and needed to face my worst nightmare. Stop running.

"Are you sure?" I asked Felicity and turned towards her to see what her reaction was, as we were halfway to the destination.

"Yes," She stated. She hesitated to add to it. "I'm just not sure what's going to happen. Except for you since you can see the future and can time travel. Did I ever tell you that it's creepy? I mean it not in a bad way but in a complementally way…" She was rambling but I did nothing to stop it.

She needed to tell someone her feelings and I was here to listen. I smiled knowing what was to come in her future. But not only hers but Ollie's too. If I didn't have my powers than I would have a feeling about the two of them.

Felicity is a talkative person but that just makes it a way to love her more. I admit that that's the reason we became friends at first sight before Oliver and Diggle came for her for help. I was the one that mentioned them about her. Who knew she was going to join team Arrow? Oh, that's right I did. Beat that Oliver I'm calling it Team Arrow! Hah!

"I'm rambling again, aren't I?" Felicity asked interrupting me from my thoughts.

I nodded with a smile on my face. I laughed when she groaned. I yelped when she closed her eyes for a split second and quickly searched for something to hold and found the dashboard clutching so hard that I thought I heard it crack.

"Kitty, I swear if you break my car you'll have to buy me a new one," She threatened. I released my hold of the dashboard and surprisingly didn't break.

"Sorry but don't close your eyes." I defended which earned me an eye roll.

"We're here!" She cheered changing the subject. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

I could feel sweat beginning to slide down my face even though it wasn't even hot since it was close to Christmas. I wanted to throw up all over and die in it. It was gross the more I thought about it, which made me want to puke more.

I followed closely behind Felicity and felt tears crashing down on me and had the urged to turn invisible. But fought against it. We walk closely to the main cortex that I was at yesterday. Again I felt the weight come down on my shoulders begging me to leave to turn around and run like the coward I am.

Felicity noticed my body language and took my hand to give it a little squeeze, which I returned. But not too hard to break it. But she still cringed in pain but managed not to show it. Voiced echoed as we walked down the long hallway and louder as we got closer. Before we walked in I pulled Felicity back and she turned around to give me a confused stare.

 _"_ _Wait, ok?"_ I communicated to her. She nodded not questioning it but her head was floating with questions.

I took a breather and shut my eyes calming my heat beat and relaxed my shoulders not wanting to bring attention to myself. I exhaled and felt at peace until I enter the room.

 _"_ _Are you ready, Kitty?"_ She asked me not wanting to rush me but I could hear the urgency in her voice.

I nodded and opened my eyes and walked hand in hand with Felicity by my side. She would always be here for me and I'll always be there for her. As soon as I saw the people in the room I couldn't breathe and froze when my eyes went to every person and landed on Dr. Wells staring at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

I blinked twice and forced my eyes to look at Barry and I heard a gasp come from Felicity. She ran to the bed Caitlin bringing a chair for her to sit. Felicity muttered a thank you and picked up Barry's hand not looking at him.

I waved and shyly walked toward Felicity and grabbed Barry's other hand and looked at his face.

"Here," Someone whispered.

I turned to face the person and saw Cisco sliding me a chair. I smiled knowing that he was here to help me not hurt me.

"Thank you, Cisco." I said. I regretted it as soon as it rolled off of my tongue. Stupid! I should have been more careful. Shit! He was surprised that I knew his name.

"H-how do you know my name?" He stuttered.

I tried to think of an explanation but couldn't think of one. Felicity was struck too and couldn't come to my rescue. Thanks Felicity. What a friend. Note the sarcasm.

"I have a friend who told me your name." I said. I wasn't technically lying but I wasn't telling the truth either.

"So you're the girl she talked about," Dr. Wells joined and wheeled up to us.

"Who?" I asked playing dumb.

I needed to look like I didn't know what they were talking about and apparently it's working. They were blind but Caitlin has been quiet. She was the only one that seemed suspicious.

"Random." He stated.

"Oh," I played along. "Well, Random does like to keep people updated but me." I said with a sly smile.

"Wait! Hold the phone. You know RANDOM!" Cisco exclaimed with a smile. I nodded which only caused his smile to grow even wider which showed his teeth.

"What's your name?" Dr. Wells was suspicious. I knew he'd catch up sooner or later.

I hesitated not sure whether to answer him or not I'll just go with the latter. They were waiting for an answer. Dr. Wells especially, his mind was swimming with questions and recognition as to if we met before. I mean we have at my old job but that's probably all.

"My name?" I questioned unsure. I swallowed the lump in my throat. He nodded and wanted me to continue. "Kitara." My first name is all that I needed to reveal. Nothing more.

His eyes widen not wanting to believe what I just told him was true. Without another word he left the room. Followed after with a tension silence. I just blinked and that's when I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let it out not with tears but everything that I ate in the last two days. Wow, what an introduction.

"Ewe," They said in unison. But Caitlin was the first to react and pulled my hair back. But a couple of pieces already mixed with it.

Cisco ran and got a mop. Great, now I'm going to have the horrible taste in my mouth and every time I visit they are never going to put this down. I tried to force it to stop but that just made it worse. Caitlin saw and kept muttering to let it out. I blame Wells for this since I saw him and now he knows who I am.

Once I finished a sigh escaped my mouth and was correct with my answer before the taste stayed in my mouth. I didn't care about the small pieces that were left around my hair and mouth I just wiped it off. Caitlin let go of my hair and I dragged my fingers through the pieces and got some pieces out.

The smell was wrecking the whole room and I made a face. My nose scrunched up with disgust and everyone else just covered his or her noses. I really hate my super smell right now.

"'M sorry," I murmured and took the towel that Cisco handed me.

"That's fine just a stomach ache." He guessed. I nodded wanting it to be true but it was worse than a stomachache.

I turned back over to Barry and realized that just by staring at him my stomach churn more. I didn't want to puke again so I got up and ran, normal, out of the building until I was outside. The air hit me like a brick wall the cold air hit my bare skin sending goose bumps throughout my body.

I inhaled the scent and immediately felt myself relax. I was wrong about the hospital feeling the worse place in the world it was S.T.A.R. labs. I held myself tighter summoning my hands to heat up my body. I looked down and saw a bright light shining from my palms. I felt my cheeks warming up.

I decided to walk knowing that it was nearing lunch and knew that Felicity wouldn't want to leave anytime soon. Besides I think that I would want to fill my empty stomach. I was walking down the sidewalk of Central City finding it funny that I ran down these streets to get away from my fear and yet I just came from there.

Time flies by when you're having fun, in my case is kind of ironic since I have super speed and time travel. Everything should go by slowly that you would want to just speed it up. I love it when its slow because it means more time with the people that you care about.

Where should I go? Where should I go? I thought. My stomach was growling at the thought of food. Felicity told me about a café that she passed by on the way here called Jitters. I've seen it on the same night on my patrol. I wonder if the serve hot chocolate for the cold weather. I'm going to ask for a whole lot of marshmallows on top. Extra-large too.

I looked around me to search for Jitters and found it right across the street. I looked bath ways and ran across. I made it to the other side just in time to see a car pass behind me. I let out a breath. You know, for a hero I sure am worried a lot.

I was just about to go inside when someone stopped me, a man wearing a heavy blue parka with the hood over his head with fuzz around the rim, opened the door wide enough to let me in. I smiled kindly at him, which he returned in a form of a smirk.

"Thank you," I said and walked inside.

"You're most welcome," He remarked. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

That voice was familiar but I couldn't figure it out. The air from inside was warm and smelled like coffee. I walked in line but found it weird that there was no one here except for a dark skinned woman with brown wavy hair standing behind the counter. I noticed that she was girl that was in Detective West's mind. This must be Iris.

I walked up to the counter with a smile on my face the parka guy behind me.

"Hi, welcome to Jitters. What can I get for you today?" She asked with a smile. It wasn't the fake ones that I usually put on at Big Belly Burger. It was a genuine smile, she had a kind heart not because I read her mind but because of her features.

"Hello, can I have a large cup of hot chocolate?" I ordered. I knew that there was apiece missing. Oh, that's right how I can forget. "With extra marshmallows please?" I added with a small smile.

"For here or to go?"

"For here," I took out my wallet and got my cash.

"$2.50 please," She said. I looked up with a surprised look. Was she joking or what? "You get a discount." Still with confusion she continued. "You're new to the city. I figured because I haven't seen you around."

"Yea, I moved in yesterday." I said and gave her the change. I added three more for her tip. She was making the chocolate when I went to ask her. "Do you have a job opening?"

She nodded and pointed to a stack of paper that was sitting on the counter for job applications. I took a sheet and look over it and slid it into my bag to fill out when I get home. I smiled when she placed my order in front of me.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas,"

Before I could leave to take a seat I found Barry's image in her mind. They were friends she was the girl that got robbed and that I saved her computer. Huh, I guess I was needed here for a lot of reasons. A feeling was going in my body, jealousy, I realized. Jealous that they were friends that _she_ was his friend.

I took a seat on a two-person table. I drank my hot chocolate moaning when the drink ran down my throat and warm every space it hit. I leaned back against the chair to feel more of it.

I closed my eyes savoring the moment but was soon ruined when I heard a chair skid across the floor in front of me. I frowned at whoever just sat down to ruin my peace and quiet. I didn't dare open my eyes but was curious as to who sat down. I was too caught up in the moment to read their mind so I took a peak.

The guy with the blue winter parka. I understood why he wore it, it was winter but he didn't have to dress up like he was going to Antarctica to visit penguins. The hoody was off his head so I could take this chance to look him over. All and all he was pretty cute but I think Barry is a bit cuter. Wait- did I just think that?

He had white buzz cut hair with a heart shape head. His small pink lips were in a smirk but the things that I found familiar about him were his blue piercing blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul. I found my strength and fully pried my eyelids open. I noticed a little stubble.

"Hi," I said and leaned followed with the drink my hand. My arms rested on the table as if it were just a regular chat with an old friend.

"Hi," He said back. That cool soothing voice again.

I took my coat off already feeling the heat from the room. I didn't want to sweat and be left with stink so I rested it on the chair. The whole time I was moving his eyes followed my movements. He stopped at my eyes and looked at me as if I were familiar. I was now lazy to read his mind since all I wanted to do was relax until I have to go back to Felicity.

"What's your name?" He suddenly asked.

I was taken aback by the sudden question but pushed it away thinking that he was only curious about the person in front of him just like I was curious about him. Somehow I felt like we used to know each other.

"Why do you want to know?" I was suspicious now that my thoughts were warning me about him. He shrugged.

"Just curious," He answered and looked away while leaning back into his seat crossing his arms over his chest trying to look cool.

My eyebrows furrowed in suspicion and searched in any way to try and find if he was lying I could read his mind but choose not to. I don't know why but I just had a feeling. I looked down finally coming to a conclusion that he wasn't lying and answered.

"Kit," I lied but it was true some people did call me Kit but for codenames. So I could use it now, right?

He nodded.

"Yours?" I asked.

"Leo," He said. Now I definitely knew he was lying. His eyes flashed with fear but quickly replaced with his cold stare.

It was my turn to nod.

"How long have you lived here, Leo?" I asked. I wanted to spit his name but knew that would cause him to want to know what's up. But the way it rolled from my tongue it felt normal. Like I said it a thousand times before.

"My whole life," He paused. "You?"

"I just moved here since yesterday. But lived in Starling my whole life." I said. It frightened me as how my words just rolled off like I was under a spell and couldn't stop. My eyes widen when I put the pieces together. It was him!

My Leo that I met in prison eight years ago. That I told my first 'I love you' to. The one that gave love to me without forcing me into doing it. He was here but he didn't seem to recognize me yet so that was a good sign. But before he did I need to start praying. Please, Lord sends me a savior and let me get away from this man in front of me that I used to love with all my heart. I'll do anything!

God heard my prayers because before Leo could answer my phone beeped next to me alerting me that someone was calling. I was eager to jump with joy but a sigh came out instead. Leo caught it and squinted his eyes together. I looked at the ID and found it was Felicity. I'm going to make her a surprised birthday party after this for saving my ass.

"Hello?" I said. I didn't want to sound relief so that he couldn't detect it. I turned to look at him and our eyes met before turning away. My heart pounding faster. I'm not sure for excitement or fear. No! Bad Kitara! You have feelings for Barry not for Leonard anymore. Did I just admit that I have a crush on Barry Allen?

"Kitara Danvers, where the hell are you?" She screamed. I flinched and brought the phone two inches away from me.

"I'm at Jitters," I said.

"Why are you at Jitters?"

"It was cold and I couldn't stand seeing him there anymore, Felicity." I defended myself but that didn't seem to convince her.

"How do you think I feel, huh? And knowing that I couldn't focus on Barry I had to be worried about you for the past five hours!" She rambled. I froze, five hours? I've been here for five hours?

"I'll be over there in a minuet, ok? But don't wait for me, I want to spend some time with Barry alone." I interrupted her speech. I felt guilty for cutting in but I wasn't even listening to half of the things she said.

I didn't wait for a response and hung up. I jump off the chair and quickly gathered my things putting my jacket I forgot that Leonard was here until he handed me my drink. I smiled and took it from him.

"I'm sorry but I really need to go. My friend is impatient and I need to visit someone that is in a coma." I wasn't even paying attention and was already halfway through the door when I heard him call out.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked. I stopped in my tracks and blushed turning towards him.

"I guess you could say something like that," I murmured and walk away.

Why did I just say that? Not only did I just admit that I have feelings for Barry but I said it out loud to my ex-boyfriend that I was dating him.

What did I just get myself into?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was currently walking back to S.T.A.R. labs. People pushing and on their phones instead of looking around at the surroundings. I frowned who made phones so that I could go back in time and slap them for making such a stupid device. I see kids under 13 who have phones I didn't get my first phone till I was 16.

I mean why your parents gave you a phone when you have books and the world to look around. I mean sure you can communicate easier but your life doesn't depend on that. I call Felicity a 'Zombie' because she's on tech all the time.

I just don't get it sometimes.

I remember when I was on earth 14 I stole a phone for my foster brother, Joey, six months after I left this earth. I stole a phone for him on his 13th birthday when I was 16. Don't tell anyone I gave you this information, unless they're the Avengers, I was six months pregnant. That's one of the reasons why I didn't return home as soon as I was discharged.

I never told Oliver or Leo because I knew that Oliver would kill him and Leo wouldn't want him. That's right! It was a boy! I named him Joseph Alex Snart. I named him Joseph not because of the famous Detective Joe West but after Joey, who was murdered by his father and Leo's nickname is Joseph. Alex after my sister who I murdered.

He's eight and is staying at the Avenger tower. He was going to be staying with me for now on since I have my own place I was going over there as soon as Felicity was going back to Starling. I gave birth to him in earth 616 we went jumping between earths until he told me that he wanted to stay at the Avengers until I stayed on an earth for good.

So I'll go over there as soon as I can but that's going too hard. How? Because it's been awhile since I last jumped through earths. But I could manage. Right now, I should be concentrated on getting to S.T.A.R. labs and lasting at least half an hour and returning home to Felicity.

"Hello?" I called out when I entered the cortex.

I got no response so I carried on sitting beside Barry and holding his hand.

"Hi Barry," I whispered. Again as I rubbed circles on the back of his hand I could feel the shock.

My hand felt warm opposite of his cold one. It felt right having my hand in his, like a puzzle piece was missing the whole time. I just met him and yet it felt as if I've known him my whole life. Yes, we've been in the same city but it's been eight years since my last visit. It reminded me too much of Kara and Alex.

A tear ran down my cheek and splashed on our entwined hands wetting the palms. Soon one after the other they came down like rain. You know the phrase, 'Its raining cats and dogs?' Well, that's how it felt. My body tried to stop the tears but it denied my orders and continued its mission. After the whimpering was over I was sobbing. Snobs were running down my nose like waterfalls. I could taste the salt from my tears as they ended up in my mouth. I snapped my fingers and appeared a tissue to blew my nose. I brought ours hands up to my lips and kissed them.

It wasn't a shock but a spark. I didn't pull away loving the feeling I was getting and let it linger there for a couple of seconds. I wonder if Barry could feel it too. If he could hear everything around him. If he could smell. I don't know what it's like to be in a coma and I don't want to find out.

I calmed down a bit to where you couldn't hear that I was crying but still the tears fell. I hiccupped, laughing to myself. I used to laugh every time Kara would hiccup. My face turning red and I couldn't breathe. The only difference there is from now and then is that Kara isn't here.

The tears stopped coming and I wiped the remaining tears and reached out to Barry's cheek. I smiled when realizing that I could get used to this, not seeing Barry in a coma, but seeing him in his sleeping state. He doesn't look like the guy that I met at Starling. I was there when I heard about his past because I was the first person other than Felicity he told that to. As Random.

What I told Leo back at Jitters about being Barry's girlfriend, I told him because I wanted it to be true and not a lie that someone tells their friend about a crush they have on a boy. I felt like I was in high school all over again. Leo may not remember me and I'm grateful for that. I'm not sure why, but I am.

I could travel into the future and see what happens when Barry wakes up. But decided against it not wanting to deal with the Rip Hunter or the time masters again. The last time I did that was when I went too far into my future when I first started learning about my powers and I got in trouble. The time masters gave me a warning while Rip gave a lecture about time travel, which helped by the way. I needed it to know what I was dealing with.

"Barry, I…" I couldn't finish my sentence because footsteps could be heard bouncing off the walls.

I froze and by instinct my invisibility kicked in. I held in my breath seeing Dr. Wells? And he was walking? I should have known but my cowardness didn't allow me to read his mind. Of course, he lied about not being able to walk. He lied about everything! I don't see how Cisco and Caitlin believe him if he lied to them too.

"You can come out now Kitara," He said and looked over at me.

I made myself visible and send him a glare.

"Why did you lie?" I demanded. I tried to read his mind but he had a device to conceal himself from my powers. So, that meant no telekinesis, no mind reading.

"Because, Mr. Barry Allen is my one ticket home."

I was confused when he said his one ticket home.

"I know that because I'm from the future and I know what's going to happen to all of you." He looked at Barry. My eyes widen.

"Who are you?" My arms fell to my sides.

"My names Eobard Thawne."

"But how come you look like Harrison Wells?"

"I took his body when I murdered him and his wife, Tess in a car accident."

He stated these questions as if he knew all of the things I was going to ask.

"You were a part of my project. A much larger part," He came closer to me and I froze. My body was numb all over.

"I'm going to tell," I threatened. I think it convinced me more than it did him. He smiled.

"They won't believe you and if you do I'll tell them you're Random." He paused already inches from me. "They'll believe me."

My breathing hitched and caught in my throat. I turned pale and could see into those fake blue eyes and saw myself. I could see a scared little girl curled up in a dark corner in a white tile lab room the lights making her skin pale. She was wearing a white hospital gown. Her hair was covering most of her face looking down afraid to look up. She was shaking with fear as a man entered the room with a needle in his hand walking towards her his shoes echoing on the walls. Each step he took was a freighting noise. He was a monster to her like the ones older brother or sister would tell the little one to be scared.

"I'll make you a deal," My voice was quiet that you can't hear from across the room but he heard it. "I won't tell who you really are and you won't tell who I am." I murmured. Beads of sweat were running down my forehead. I could feel my hair starting to stick to my neck.

He tilted his head and contemplated on the deal. He looked at me when he thought of the answer.

"Deal and don't get in my way!" He whispered and walked away.

I was so shaken up that I wasn't sure what to do next. Whether to sit down next to Barry; call Felicity; or go home. My mind couldn't add up what just happened that it had to replay the memory that I saw in his eyes. I knew whom the man and the little girl was. It was Eobard and I.

I just made a horrible mistake with a man that I vowed to never trust again. I just broke that vow by making a deal with that same man that promised to never hurt me and yet he broke it by letting me break it first.

I had a hard time learning to trust people without my powers for a long time and now that I got them it's even harder. I couldn't trust people. Now I'm not even sure if I should trust myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't really know how long it's been but Felicity left to go back to Starling City because Oliver was getting jealous that she hangs around a person who is in comatose. We've contacted each other since he understood why I had to leave. Thea has been calling me and messaging. But stopped for an unknown reason.

I've been working at Jitters. Iris is nice, she greets me every morning but that's not the reason I go. The reason is because Leo's there every day. I don't know why but I'm going to have to read his mind eventually. Iris talks about Barry a lot and that she has been visiting him every day good thing not at the same time I do.

Barry's the same. I talk to him waiting for a response even though he's asleep. Dr. Wells still has the invention on him every time I go in the cortex. It's stupid because then I can't know what's he's up to and it frustrates me.

"Good morning, welcome to Jitters what can I get for you?" I asked.

I was currently wiping down the counter. I didn't need to look up to know who it was. I just knew.

"Good morning, I would like an ice coffee." He answered. I curled my lip to stop me from smiling.

I nodded and got to work. I get visions about Barry ever since Felicity left and they won't stop. For example, I see him running, faster than the speed of sound. Or, he and I holding hands, smiling and laughing down the street. I blush every time I see those visions. Will it really come to that? Will we really be that _close_ in the future?

Leo cleared his throat. I blinked to get me back in reality.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked looking at him. He smirked.

"I said, 'how is your boyfriend doing?'" He repeated. I blushed not because of embarrassment but because I still can't get used to of the fact that Barry and me might be boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I never said he's my boyfriend but," I gave him his order before continuing. "He's fine." He took a sip of his coffee before answering me.

"What's his name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged turning to the ground. My arms were resting on the counter waiting for his answer. There's no one here since it's the holidays so why not just stay and chat with the guy.

"Just curious," He finally answered. I nodded.

"Barry," Hey it's not my name to tell so I'll just go with the first name.

"You lied to me, you know?" He said leaning back in his chair. I was confused pondering on the question. How did he know I was lying? And even if I was, what was I lying about?

"What?" I asked. I was suspicious in what he was trying to say.

"About you name," He stated and pointed at my tag. "The first time we met you said your name was Kit not Kitara." He finally leaned forward until our faces were just inches apart. He NOW barely figured it out? Wow, I now see what I saw in him.

I could feel his cool breathe against my face. I forced myself to try and not to inhale it. I froze under his spell not knowing whether to pull back or to lean in. I wanted to know if I could still feel the spark that I felt eight years ago. I wanted to tell him that I was the girl he met in prison and that he has a son. I wanted to kiss him until we could kiss no more. But I didn't do any of those things because I knew it was wrong.

"Maybe because I wasn't sure whether to trust you." I said. It was relief that I could have control over my words. He smirked.

"Well, to be fair I wasn't telling the truth either." He paused still not moving away. His blue eyes moved to my lips and back to my brown hazel eyes. "My name isn't Leo... It's Leonard." And with that he got up with his ice coffee and left.

My body got control on how to breathe properly and how to look away from the door. My heart rate picked up when the memories came rushing back to me. Is it bad that I have feelings for my ex and for a guy that is in a coma? My heart race even faster at the thought of Barry but it still beats when I think of Leo but not as fast as it used to.

I'm in a love triangle. I hate it when I'm in one of those. I always thought that it happened with everyone else not with me. But I guess life is never on my side now days. I sighed and got back to work.

The whole day was just like any normal kind of day. Teenagers coming in to hang out, workers on the phones or computers, or just in and out people. I just had this nagging feeling in the back of my head that something is going to happen and that it's going to be a surprise. I really want to travel into the future and see what might happen but I am a woman in my word and I will not disobey the time masters.

My entire mind could think about was Joey and how I might get him to come back and live with me. Would he want to come with me? Would he want to leave the Avengers? My stomach churn at the possibilities that he might not want to be with me. That he would rather believe that he was adopted than not be with his mother.

A headache drummed in my mind with the many possibilities that I might have to accept in life. I was just wiping down the last table before I had to close up shop. I felt a vibration in my apron and went to get it. I was confused; it was a text from Oliver.

 _"_ _Thea's missing."_ It said. My heart stopped and the color drained from my face. It dinged again. _"Come to Starling."_ You didn't have to tell me twice. I ran out of there and straight over to Starling City.

Thea's missing? How could I not have seen that coming? I would have seen it coming. Maybe if I weren't so distracted on Barry or Leo or Joey then I would have seen it. But I didn't so it's kind of my fault that Thea went missing the way she did because I wasn't there for her when I should have.

Oliver's probably- no- _is_ going to ask me some questions as to where Thea might be hiding. I can't lie to him because I am tired of lying to everyone that I love. I wonder who took her. Would someone take her for money? She could be hurt because of me or worse? No! I can't think that way.

I was scared that something might happen to her. I was scared that it's going to be my fault that she was taken because I chose to leave. Guilt? Is that what I'm feeling? A lump appeared in my throat because the last time this happened was when I murdered. I feel guilty that I'm the cause of who took Thea.

Oh God, what have I done?

I arrived in the Arrow cave that caused Felicity to yelp and all of the papers to scatter. I snapped my fingers on my right hand because if I snap my left I could open a portal, and my mask appeared. I put it on as my hair changed color and my suit appeared and I quickly put it on and finished at the same time the team got here. I got ready to vibrate my vocal cords just in case.

"God! Don't do that!" Felicity screamed.

I smiled and turned around to see Diggle, Oliver, Roy, and Sara standing there. I waved and Sara ran in for a hug along with Felicity. I hugged them tight but not too tight and let go. I looked at Diggle who smiled and gave me a hug that I returned. When all the hugging was over Oliver and Roy were still in position.

Roy particularly look like he was about to faint when he saw me. He was a fan. You see, Roy and me haven't meet yet unless I was Kitara but I wasn't so this is the first time. Before I could introduce myself Oliver interrupted me.

"Random I need you to train Roy," He stated and walked out I sighed.

"Hi Roy, I'm…" I was interrupted yet again.

"Wait, so you're the real deal?" Roy asked making sure. I nodded. His eyes widen when he walked over I was waiting for the big hug and the sniffing my hair just like Cisco did but never came. Instead he struck his hand out just to act all cool. I laughed when he tried to keep a smooth smile.

"You could hug me. Just don't sniff my hair." I said and opened my arms for him to walk in.

He was surprised at my choice of words but didn't question and he walked over to give me a hug. You know when a guy hugs a celebrity and they hold on tight like they never want to let go? Yea well this was just like that except he pet me like I was a cute animal that shouldn't be left around on the streets. It was weird but Cisco made it on my number one. He would be in a coma if he heard what I just said.

We broke apart and I grinned letting him know that I appreciated him. His brown eyes shined but they had a bit of sadness in them. I understood his pain Thea was the love of his life and now he lost her. I read his mind to get the story covered and saw that Oliver told him to break up with Thea to keep her safe. My face was boiled with anger. How dare he do that to them?

"Random are you okay?" Diggle asked. I ignored him and focused on my breathing. My breathing began to slow and I closed my eyes to calm down even faster.

I need to speak with Oliver when all of this is over. But right now I need to train Roy. _Mirakuru._ I heard of it because of what Oliver told me about it but never knew what he meant until now.

"Ready to train?" I asked. Roy nodded and followed me to the front of the room where Oliver and I would train.

"How did you and Oliver meet?" He asked. Of course he would. He wanted to make conversation to get to know everything about me. I laughed at his attempt. He was confused as to why I'm laughing.

"Mind reading," I said and pointed at my head. He blushed with embarrassment knowing that I read a lot about him. "We met in an alley around the same time he met Kitara." I turned around to get the weapons set up.

"You know Kitara?"

I nodded.

"Yea, she, Ollie, Diggle, and Felicity are the only people who know who I am."

I turned to face him. His eyes narrowed with curiosity.

"I hear that you have the _Mirakuru_ in you." I said changing the subject.

"Yea. I have this power that I can't control and I'm not sure what to do. Oliver thought that it was a good idea to stay away from Thea by breaking up with her but apparently it just made it worse." He explained. I nodded.

"Yea, he was just trying to protect you but he just go over the top sometimes." I paused and grabbed a seat for us to sit down. "For example, when I first told him about my powers he thought that it was the best idea to keep it away from Kitty but instead we lost her trust and didn't talk to us for over a year." I spoke and he nodded along to my words. "He thinks that it's the best thing when he just gets so stressed out and doesn't know that by telling someone the truth is just going to do the opposite." I paused looking down to the ground. "It protects them." I said. I looked up to see Roy pondering about my speech and putting it to the situation.

Roy is a good kid but he thinks the same thing like Ollie does except he does what's best he doesn't think that it's right but when it comes to being the only choice he would have to do it. He's scared you could see it in his eyes. The way he shakes and looks over his shoulder every second. Or, jump at every sound. On alert waiting to see who attacks and wouldn't every think twice to do it.

But the worst possibly hypothesis is that he reminds me of, me. It scares me that I used to act the same way he was acting right now. He is afraid that he might get out of control and hurt the people he loves or worse. But he shouldn't think that it might come to that because he's not going to get out of control and hurt anyone because we'll be there for him.

I clapped my hands together and stood up. Roy looked up at me.

"Shouldn't we be training?" I asked.

He smirked.

"I'll go easy on you," He said matter-of-fact.

It was my turn to smirk.

"You? Easy on me?" I faked mocked and pointed at myself. He laughed and nodded.

"Yea you!" He exclaimed his laugher dying down.

"It should be the opposite. I should be saying that." I laughed.

He scoffed and grabbed two batons.

"But seriously, you could use your full strength." I said. He hesitated worry written across his face. "I'll heal."

He wasn't sure but didn't argue and got in my fighting stance. I put my hands on my sides, my palms open and I thought of two batons. Roy's eyes widen in amazement when he saw the two batons coming out of my hands. It's not painful but I could still feel the tingle. I wrapped my fingers around the cool mental and put them in front of me. My hoody falling back.

I yelled a battle cry and Roy did the same as we ran towards each other.

And the training began.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Roy was very hard to train because he let the emotions get to him and didn't fight to keep it away. He shouldn't let them get to him easily especially in the real fight. That's why Ollie wants me to train him because he doesn't want this situation be the same one that happened with Slade back on the island.

He wants his head in the game but how is he supposed to do that if he has to worry about Thea's safety and afraid for, not only for himself but for others. He is frightened of himself he thinks that he shouldn't be trusted but to me that's a lie. Oliver made him feel like that when I know that wasn't Oliver's intention to do that.

"Did you train him?" Was the first thing Oliver said to me when we walked in the cave.

I pressed my lips in a firm line and ignored him. I wasn't going to talk to him after what he did to Roy and Thea. I know I'm being stubborn but he thinks that he gets to boss people around and act just because he went through hell. He lost his money and now his sister. I get what he's going through but he can't just ruin other people's lives because he's not happy.

The tension was certainly going around the room when Sara and Felicity were staring at me while Diggle was trying to hold back a smile. Roy was just a confused puppy. I took off my hood and turned around to face my brother. He was confused by my actions that he had to raise his eyebrows.

"Did you train him?" He repeated looking at me. I turned to look at Diggle who was amused at the scene.

"Did you hear something?" I asked and poked a finger at my ear to pretend that it was blocked.

"No," Diggle shook his head unable to control his chuckle. I smirked too.

 _"_ _Play along,"_ I telepath to everyone in the room except Oliver.

 _"_ _I don't think this is a good idea, Kitty."_ Felicity said. That's the best part of telepathy you just think a thought and no one else could hear it except the ones who can mind read.

"Random, what did I do wrong?" He asked shifting to his other leg.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's not you, maybe it's just me." I said sarcastically. I waved my hands around.

"Random can we talk in private?" He asked and reached out to grab my arm. I yanked it out of his reach. I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"NO!" I snapped. "We can talk about this right here and right now." I gritted my teeth together.

"Fine," He whispered leaning against the table with his arms crossed. "Let's talk."

My face turned red with anger. How can he act so calm when he has a sister that is missing? He should be panicking! He shouldn't have pushed Roy and Thea away from each other or we wouldn't be in this situation. He should have just told her in the first place instead of creating more lies!

"Why did you want me to train Roy? Huh?" I paused to hear a reply and when I didn't get none I continued. "Was it because he has the _Mirakuru_ in his system? Or, to control his emotions? Like you did while you were trapped on an island for five years?" I pondered. I couldn't just train a kid for no reason and he get away with it. "Why Ollie? If I could set aside my precious plans, why can't you set aside yours?"

He was quiet for a minuet just looking at my face trying to look right through me like how he does with everyone else but he can't because I'm the only one who doesn't go by his rules. My face could scare a wolf in the darkest of night and I know that I have scared the entire room. Everyone except Oliver. I could feel my face red with anger and confusion but that doesn't stop me from running, no, what stops me from running is Thea.

"Because he needs to control his anger, just like how you're doing right now." He answered. I was going to interrupt but let him continue. "I want to help him control over it, not let it take over his mind like it did to Slade's. I'm not going to turn him into anyone that he doesn't want to, Random, but to train him so that he doesn't hurt anyone." He said. He pushed himself away from the table to leave. I knew he wanted to conversation to be over but it is far from over. I could hear their breathing starting to hitch because of where this is heading.

"I know why you called me." I called out tears slipping out of my eyes and sliding down not coming visible until out from the mask. My vibrating vocals giving out from my cracked voice but I held it steady. "Because whenever you look at Roy," I swallowed. "You see me. You see me every time Roy does something stupid. You see me every time Roy gets mad and throws something. You see me every time Roy," It slipped. My voice cracked and my vibrating voice gives out. "Every time Roy wants to go against your orders. But I can't follow your orders when you lie to me, Oliver. I will always be by your side no matter what, but I can't protect Thea at the same time. If you want to protect the people you love, you have to tell them the truth!" I yelled.

He turned around his lips parted. His smooth face softened when seeing my tear stained cheeks. He wanted to say something but I was too weak to read his mind or to do anything for that matter.

"Random-" I stopped him by raising my hand.

"No, Oliver." I whispered. I closed my eyes. "If you want to train Roy just because he reminds you of me than I can't train him. You have to train him." I pointed at him. I sighed finally opening my eyes. My brown hazel eyes looking into his blues ones. "Call me when you find Thea and she comes home alive." I murmured and teleported away and back into my apartment building in Central City.

I was surrounded by blue smoke meaning that I was at my destination. I took off my mask and wiped away the tears. When things were finally going right between me and Oliver it just had to go downhill from there. Why can't our lives be normal?

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I fished it out. A call from Oliver. I ignored his call and straight to voice mail. I don't want his apologizes, I don't want any of his money or his pleads or anything he has to offer.

The weird part is that as soon as I pressed decline on Oliver's phone call my bracelet chimed signaling that I had a call from another earth. When I went to earth 616 Tony created a bracelet-like-phone so that whenever I needed something or they needed something we could communicate. Oliver doesn't know that I earth jump, that's the only power that I haven't told him about.

I pressed the biggest diamond gold bead that could sink the _Titanic_ ship and accept. It was a message, a recorded voice message.

"Hey Kitty-Kat, when are you coming? Cause I swear that if you don't come any sooner Joey might do a tantrum. I mean a huge toddler tantrum and he threaten me and my money that if he doesn't get a visit he might give it away to…" It was quiet for a second so that Tony to choke up a sob. I rolled my eyes at him. The big baby. "I'm sorry. He might give it away to charity." That was it. That was the one thing to make him cry. Nothing makes Tony cry more than his money.

I scoffed at the threat. Joey is a good kid and he never makes threats but even when he does it means only one thing. He wants his mom. I guess Barry will have to wait but I don't have time because of work and the problem with Thea. I'll just ask Joey if he wants to stay with me for good or if he wants to stay at the Avengers and visit me whenever he likes. My stomach churned, my mind swan with 'what if's', and my heart thump with the thought of seeing my son again in the last five months.

I changed out of my suit and into a plain grey V-neck shirt and black skinny jeans before snapping my fingers on my left hand. A swirling blue portal appeared in front of me. I smiled and I walked in. All around me were images of different earths. For example, one was playing of Superman flying, Batman was riding in the Bat mobile, four mysteries turtles were running on roof top, Charles Xavier was using his powers, the Flash was defeating a bank robbery, and much others but my main priority was getting to the Avengers.

I closed my eyes and pictured the Avengers as individuals in their suits. I felt the cold air wrap around me like a blanket and that's when I could actually feel the fresh air enter my lungs and leave it instantly relaxing me. I opened my eyes and found myself outside of the Avengers Tower. I looked up to find the big 'A' on the side of the building.

I'm here. I can't believe I'm here. I walked inside and the sliding doors to hear the British robotic voice of Vision. You see, I wasn't really here when Tony combined Jarvis and Ultron together to create Vision. I get lost every time I hear how it happened and it confuses me even more when I go back in time to see what happened.

"Welcome back Miss. Danvers," He greeted. He was wearing normal clothes like the ones that Barry was wearing at the Particle Accelerator opening.

"Good to be back Vision." I smiled. "Can you go get everyone and inform them that I'm here? Please?" I asked.

He nodded and left to go gather everyone into the living room. It's been awhile since I last been here considering I come over is every five months. But I rather stay for a little while then to go back to find the guy that I like in a coma and the guy that I call my brother that I'm mad at and Thea gone. But sadly I have to.

I found myself in the living room and went to sit down to get comfy while everyone gets here. That is until I jumped frozen. But was filled with joy as soon as the words leave his mouth.

"Mom?" A voice asks.

I turned around with a wide grin on my face and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Standing on the stair way was an eight-year-old boy with shaggy brown hair and piercing light blue eyes with tan skin. His voice high-pitched coming out from his small pink lips. I gasped and held my arms wide open.

"Joey," I whispered. His eyes watered from the unshed tears that were threatening to spill if he didn't come and hug me. He obeyed because in a blink of an eye his skinny small arms were wrapped around my stomach and mine were around his shoulders running my hands through his long hair.

My son was hugging me. Sure, he was a kid but he was tall considering that I'm short and he is going to be a tall man one day considering because his dad is tall. He comes to my chin already.

My shirt muffled his sniffles. I didn't care that he was getting my shirt wet as long as I know he's safe in my arms. That's all that mattered. I pulled around from him at arm's length. He didn't want to, and neither did I but I had to ask him the important question.

"Do you want to come home with me?" I asked him staring at every feature on his face.

He was shocked at the question that he was quiet for a couple of seconds. I was actually thinking that he was going to decline and want to stay here on earth 616 but was given a different one.

"Yes, I would always want to come home to you mom." He answered.

I smiled and pulled him back into my arms to cherish this moment as long as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 10/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I find myself in the cortex at S.T.A.R. labs and take a look around. Cisco and Caitlin seem to be around something. Or should I say, someone? I gasp at the person who seems to be awake. Barry. I must be in a vision seeming how it's already been nine months since the explosion. Which means that Barry could be waking up soon!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As I walked over there I noticed that something was off. I couldn't quite pinpoint it but I hope that it comes to me real quick. Caitlin was checking his vitals while Cisco was trying to explain how he got to where he was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I reached out to touch him and to tell Barry that I'm here, that I'm going to be by his side. Tears were already running down my face. The electricity running through my veins just waiting to hold Barry wanting to feel his touch. To taste his kiss. Forgetting at that moment that it wasn't real that it was just an illusion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"All of that wanting was for nothing because soon Caitlin and Cisco disappeared into thin air. I ran trying to get to him before, he too, would disappear. It just seemed like the faster I tried to get to him the farther he moved away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Barry!" I screamed his name to get his attention to know that he acknowledge my presence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"But not even a turn with his head just looking around confused. No, please don't go. He stopped moving away from the invisible ride that he was on. I slowed my pace as I got near. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Barry, it's me." I whispered. "Kitara."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Again, he didn't respond. He couldn't hear me. He couldn't see me. He couldn't touch me. Because it was just a dream, a vision of the future. I might not even be there when he wakes up that's why he couldn't hear me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mom," A voice echoed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I ignored it and continued my way towards him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mom, wake up." There it goes again. An earthquake erupted in my mind making it harder to get to Barry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I was right next to his side by the time he finally looked at me. I smiled but it fell when he didn't smile back. It was like he was seeing right through me because I wasn't even here. I was a ghost to everything around me. I could scream and he still wouldn't hear a sound. To him it would just be a whisper in the wind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"My hand shakily reached out to him. I regretted it as soon as my hand went right past him as if Barry was just a hollow gram. I was right, he wasn't real. It was just a vision that just might be coming true./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mom, wake up!" The voice repeated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"My eyes opened to find nothing but a blurry face with his hands on my shoulders. By instinct I wanted nothing more than to just punch him but a little voice inside me told me that I knew him. I blinked again to clear it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A couple more blinks later Joeys impatient face appeared in my line of vision. What time was it? If it was early then I was supposed to wake up I am going to be pissed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mom, I'm hungry." He said walking out the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I groaned and propped up on my elbows to look at the door. I sighed. I'm going to have to get used to the fact that I now have an eight-year-old boy living with me now and I am not going to ignore it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""MOM!" He screamed. I groaned even louder in annoyance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm coming, Joey!" I yelled back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I got up to feel the cold wood floor against my feet. I inhaled a deep breath to get the first morning air. That vision has to be true. I'm never wrong when it comes to the future. I always trust the future and that sometimes isn't always true. But I had a feeling that this one is going to happen and I have to be there when it does./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I ran a hand through my hair as I entered the kitchen to find Joey eating a mouth full of cereal on the island counter. He interrupted my sleep to tell me he's hungry when he is already eating? Remember I have to cope with this if I want to prove to him that I'm going to be the best mom the world has ever lived./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joey hasn't gotten any powers yet. There are times like these where I wish that he never develops his powers and there are times like bullies at school where I wish that he would develop his powers. I'm guessing he won't get them until he's probably around 13 since that's the time I got mine and if not sooner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I heard the vibration coming from my room while I was putting away my fifth finished bowl of cereal. What? Girl's got to eat when the girl's got to eat. But with my super-fast metabolism I have to eat a lot. I grabbed my phone to see who message me. S.T.A.R. labs. I gave them my number just in case anything happened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I ignored it and walked back into the kitchen. Joey was sitting on the couch watching television. I walked over and sat down. He looked over and back to the screen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey, Joey?" I said. "How would you like to come over with me to S.T.A.R. labs with me?" I asked watching closely for his reaction./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He nodded. "Yea I guess it would be fun." He replied. Joey wasn't really into science but he did like to invent things. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Ok, just let me get change, then we'll go." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As I was getting dressed, all I could think about was how all of this started in a single car accident. How all this changed in that one day. When I first got control over time travel, the first thing I did was go back to the day my parents died. But the weird thing was that I didn't stop it, I just let it happen. I watched how the 18-wheeler drove passed the red light and collided on my dad's side first instantly killing him. While my mom died of a brain bleed on the way to the hospital./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I cried while the scene unfolded the truth. That's all I ever wanted to know. Was the truth and I got it. Every time I feel angry or sad or frustrated I would always go back to that place on the highway. Why? Because it reminds me why I'm here today, that that is the reason how Joey was born or I met Dr. Wells or meeting the Queens. I don't regret that I didn't save them but if I did I wouldn't be the person that I am today./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joey is coming to S.T.A.R. labs with me and I can't risk them finding out that he is my son. I'm not embarrassed; I'm not sure why I don't want them to know. Maybe because if Barry were to find out it would ruin my chances with he and he wouldn't want me. I'll have to tell Joey that, to just call me his sister or something that involves having to do with relatives because he looks like me except for my eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"We left the apartment building and walked to the labs considering that I don't have a car. It was silent the whole way there. I told him about not calling me his mom. He understood except he was disappointed. I knew he was going to jump to conclusions and think that he embarrassed me when it was the opposite. I was beyond joyful that he was here that I was proud to call him my son. But I don't want to put him in any danger just in case it came to that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I could hear Poker Face bouncing off the walls coming from down the cortex. I rolled my eyes, typical Cisco. He thinks that if he puts on Barry's favorite music or books that he would wake up sooner. But as soon as Joey and me stepped in the cortex. Barry sat up with a gasp./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I stopped where I was. I saw this last night. I knew he was going to wake up but I didn't know it was going to be this soon. Joey looked at me and pulled me forward. I put one foot in front of the other but still paralyzed in my mind. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Wh-where am I?" He asked while Caitlin and Cisco were running around. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Caitlin just shined a flashlight in his eyes blinding him. I broke out of my state and walked over next to him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Pulse 120, pupils equally reactive to light." She stated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Cisco ran over to the desk containing the mics and computers pushing a button connecting them to the intercoms./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dr. Wells, get down to the cortex, like," He paused. "Right now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I held his hand. Although there was chaos all around us, he looked at me and he seemed to relax. I gave him a warm smile, which his eyes softened. I could stare at his green emerald eyes all day but that was soon interrupted when Caitlin grabbed him by the chin forcing him to break the contact./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look at me, look at me." She repeated looking at his vitals. I rolled my eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He panicked again and moved around attempting to break free which failed. Cisco and Joey went by my side to help calm the coma patient down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey, hey, whoa, whoa, relax." He soothed. "Everything's okay, man. You're at S.T.A.R. Labs." He said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""S.T.A.R. Labs?" He questioned. He looked at us. "Who are you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm Cisco Ramon. She's Caitlin…" He cut himself off by the glare Caitlin was giving him. "Dr. Snow." He corrected before turning towards me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And I'm Kitara Danvers and this," I hesitated not knowing what to say about Joey but he seemed to have it under control./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm Joey, her nephew." His smile was pretty convincing that it even had me fooled for a second there. Well, he is an eight year old./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Barry's 2eye widen with realization at the mention of my name but was interrupted by Caitlin shoving a plastic cup in his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I need you to urinate in this." She demanded. He was shocked at her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Not this second, he won't." I snapped snatching the cup away from her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He sat up from the bed wanting nothing better than to stand up and walk away from all of this. He looked at me deciding that I was the kinder one other than Cisco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What is…what is happening? What is going on?" He asked questions confused that this was happening to him. Barry stood up and walked away from the needle that was in Caitlin's hand turning to face us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You were struck by lightning, dude." Cisco said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"That's when I noticed that I could not take my eyes away from that six pack. Damn, he must have worked out a lot. I mean sure he looks like the person that doesn't go to the gym but he has a fucking six-pack. Joey coughed getting my attention I ripped my eyes away to look at him. He smirked when he caught me blushing. He turned around./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" He looked at the television with the camera that showed around. "Lightning gave me abs?" He questioned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration." She rambled trying to get him to listen to her but failed. I was confused as to how his abs involved science it just made it a whole less cute. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Cisco had enough and finally pulled Barry down to sit down on a stool. I followed and stood on his left while Cisco sat on his right./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Come here. Have a seat." He said calmly as he could. "You were in a coma." He got straight to the point. My eyes widen, that is not how you break down the news./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""For how long?" He asked with fear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Nine months." I said. He turned to face me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He blushed when he saw me. I smiled which he smiled back. I felt a pull towards him that I haven't felt in a long time and surprisingly I enjoyed it. I felt safe, even though we're not touching but just by his presence I knew that everything was going to be okay while we was here with me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"My body tensed when I heard the mechanical wheels coming to the cortex. I took in a sharp breathe and walked where Joey was and held his hand to make sure that if it comes to it I would fight to protect him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Welcome back, Mr. Allen." Dr. Wells said and sat in the entrance of the cortex. "We have a lot to discuss." He smiled and motioned for Barry to follow him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Caitlin handed him an S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt to wear. He saw me and smirked seeing how I shield Joey behind my back away from him. Every day when I would visit Barry he had that stupid invention with him at all times. Barry gapped at the man in front of him. Barry stood up and went to the hallway but Dr. Wells didn't move./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You too, Ms. Danvers." He whispered. I glared hard at him and looked at Joey. Not even a step forward Wells stopped me. "Leave the boy." I swear if stares could kill he's already dead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm okay, Aunty." Joey murmured. I looked at him but nodded and followed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When we were in the walking down the hallway Barry started to have a conversation with him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's hard to believe I'm here." He whispered. "I have always wanted to meet you face to face." He grinned and turned to Dr. Wells. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"My arms were crossed over my chest clearly unhappy that I had to leave Joey behind. I did that once and I will never do that again. That's a promise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah?" Wells asked. I could hear the mock in his voice the fakeness. But Barry was blinded by his excitement to notice. I would hate to admit it but it was cute. "Well, you certainly went to great lengths to do it." He joked but I heard the sarcasm drip down on every word. "S.T.A.R. Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class four hazardous location." He paused. "17 people died that night. Many more were injured." Dr. Wells' voice saddened. All I want to do at this very moment was to punch his face. "Myself amongst them." He said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I noticed the cage that was all torn up. The door was bent in opened. I stood up even straighter, uncomfortable, a license plate read, 'Grodd'. I remember how the room the locked me in felt like a cage so I wonder who, or what, was locked up in here as well. It was filled with hay and the walls were all scratched up like something went mad and decided to tear the place./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe finally reached the pipeline where in exploded. Where it all started. Barry just couldn't believe any of this. To him this was impossible that is was even happening. He looked over the railing and down at the pipeline at the same time I did./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Jeez. What happened?" Barry asks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online exactly as planned. For 45 minutes, I had achieved my life's dream. And then… Then there was on anomaly." I started to pay attention when he said this. "The electron volts became immeasurable, the ring under us popped. Energy from the detonation was thrown into the sky and that, in turn, seeded a storm cloud…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That created a lightning bolt that struck me." Barry finished putting the pieces together./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's right," Dr. Wells, said impressed. "I was recovering myself…" He paused and turned to Barry. "When I heard about you. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages very time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was actually a misdiagnosis because you see, you weren't flat lining Barry." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"We were already entering the cortex when Dr. Wells turned to face Barry. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it. Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days, but Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you here, where we were able to stabilize you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Iris?" Barry whispered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Iris, yes." Dr. Wells replied. I nodded. "She came to see you quite often. Along with Ms. Danvers here, and Random. You are quite popular Mr. Allen." Dr. Wells looked at me that I ignored. Barry looked at me surprised that I also came to visit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""She talks a lot." Caitlin stated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Also, she's hot!" Cisco exclaimed. Barry looked at them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I need to go." He murmured./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, you can't." Caitlin yelled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, no. No, Caitlin's right." Dr. Wells entered the conversation. "No, now that you're awake, we need to do more tests. You're still going through changes. There's so much that we don't know." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I and Joey will go with him to see if he's alright."I said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, I'll stay here Aunty. I could help Cisco and Caitlin with something around the Lab." Joey jumped. I turned to Cisco and Caitlin and they both smiled. I nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm fine. Really, I feel normal." Barry tried to get out of it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I agree with Ms. Danvers, though, I think you should let her at least go with you if something happens." Dr. Wells said. Barry sighed with defeat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thank you for saving my life." Barry said. As I followed him I heard the conversation keep going./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Really?" Caitlin asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I heard a sigh come out of Wells mouth. Barry stopped and ran back around and peaked his head around the corner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Can I keep the sweatshirt?" He asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, keep the sweatshirt." Dr. Wells said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Barry and I were just walking down the street. He was looking around in amazement and trying to see what changed. I just couldn't hold in my smile. My curiosity got the better of me so I took his hand and just like that I felt the shock of electricity run up and down my arm. I knew Barry felt it too because he looked down at me and grinned widely. I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks and I turned away.

"So, is it true?" He asked. I was surprised that he didn't let go of my hand instead he held on tighter.

"What is?"

"That you went to visit me in a coma."

I hesitated I didn't want to sound like a stalker but he needed to know the truth. I didn't want to invade his privatize to read his mind, so until the time comes I would not touch that pretty little head of his.

"Yea, it is actually." I said. He turned to look at me.

"Why?" He asked. "Out of all people, why did it have to be me?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know but the night that the particle accelerator exploded. I just felt something. Something that told me to stay in Central City. So I moved here. My brother wasn't very fond of it but Ollie would have to forgive me." I said. Barry listened to my little speech but when I said Oliver's name he became nervous.

"Ollie? As in…" He gulped. "Oliver Queen?" He asked.

"Yea, Oliver Queen is my brother." I sighed.

It was silent for a couple of seconds and I could see Jitters come to view. It was a comfortable silence. If Oliver would see me now, holding hands with Barry, the same man who Felicity had a crush on. Barry wouldn't live to see another day.

"Did you get hit?" He asked again.

"No," I paused. I thought about if I could really get more powers from the dark matter. "I don't think so." He nodded and let go of my hand to open the door for me. The last time someone did that for me it was Leonard Snart.

Barry ran in after me and held my hand again. I blush bright red. I guess he does feel the same way. Iris was pouring a women's cup of coffee but put the kettle down to cover her mouth in shock. I let go of Barry's hand so that he could hug her. The warmness from his grip soon left and the cold came in. His eyebrows scrunched down in confusion I just responded with a smile.

"Oh, my God," She gasps. "You're awake." She jumped into his arms and a bright smile appeared on his face. She pulled away from him to get a good inspection over. "Why didn't S.T.A.R. Labs call us?" She questioned, afraid that she had missed a call.

"I just woke up." He said. His smile never leaving. His eyes crinkled in the corner. He looked at her with so much love, Iris said that she loved him like a brother but I could see more than just sisterly feelings that he has towards her. A knife just shot through my heart shattering it, a pang a jealousy.

"Should you even be on your feet?" She pondered. Iris was overprotective. "You even sweep Kitara off of hers." She murmured turning to me with a smirk. I glared playfully at her. But Barry didn't hear it.

"Iris, I-I'm okay." He said.

"I watched you die, Barry. You kept dying." She inhaled sharply holding in her tears. "Your heart kept stopping." She chocked.

He grabbed her hand and put it on his chest over his heart. I felt a pang of jealousy. I know it's selfish and that they're just friends but don't tell me that you didn't feel it too. Iris is really pretty and besides she's dating Detective Thawne, Joe's partner. I was the first person she told.

"It's still beating." He calmly said.

"Feels really fast." She was out of breath. I know just how you feel, Iris.

"Oops." A woman yelped as she fell and dropped the tray full of coffee she had all over the ground.

Barry was confused and shock that the time slowed down. He saw everything go in slow motion just like I was seeing it right now. I saw it in his eyes. But that soon disappeared by the time the tray hit the floor. The glass shattered into a million of pieces.

"Are you okay, Tracy?" Iris turned around to look at Tracy.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I got it." She said.

"My dad is going to be so happy to see you." She squealed walking away. "Let me get my stuff, okay? Be right back." She left.

I walked up to Barry who was trying to figure out what just happened. I touched his arm ignoring the sparks. He jumped but relaxed when he looked at me. He smiled telling me its fine but I didn't smile back. I just stared at him and he stared back.

"Barry, are you alright?" I whispered. He tensed.

"I'm not sure." He told truthfully.

"We should go to S.T.A.R Labs." I said looking around.

He turned fully around to look at me and grabbed my shoulders. I looked into his eyes and softened when I saw panic and a scared innocent looking boy staring at me.

"No. No, I think we should go and see Joe first and then maybe go to S.T.A.R. Labs." He said.

"I don't know," I hesitated.

"Please, Kitara. Maybe it's just a side effect." He whispered. "Please."

I nodded. As much as I didn't trust Harrison Wells, I need his help in whatever was happening to Barry. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him just because I decided to go all rogue and not do the right thing because this is all Barry and it's his decision if he wants to go or not.

"Okay, let's go." Iris smiled and we both returned it.

The whole time Iris was the only one talking seeing that I only knew her from work and Barry was in a coma for nine months. When I introduced Joey to Iris she just thought that he was the cutest thing ever. You know what I think? I think that Joey is making more friends than I am even though we came to this city almost the same time. I mean he talked to Cisco and Caitlin easily while I just talked to Barry, who didn't even respond to most of my questions.

Joey is an outgoing, adventures, and really sneaky. I remember that one time when he was five he would always put on my bras as hats and pretend that he was in a clown show. It made me laughs every time he would do it but since he out grown it now all he does is a sneak thing passed me with his inventions.

My mind started to focus at the conversation at hand when Iris brought up a very awkward topic. My cheeks felt warm which either means it's very cold or I'm blushing. I hope it's the latter.

"Are you two dating?" Iris asked and motioned to the both of us. Barry was in the middle and yet again we were holding hands.

"No!" We yelled in unison.

Barry turned to me turning scarlet red that was probably going the same for me. Iris, didn't believe us instead it the message was sent wrong saying, 'yes, Iris we are dating but we just want to keep it a secret.' I want it to be true but I just met Barry and I can already tell that Barry likes Iris.

"No. No, Iris. We are not dating, we met at the night that the particular accelerator exploded." I tried to explain but it only caused more suspicion. I sighed giving up.

"I don't know." She said. Her eyes squinted like a detective solving a mystery. "You two are holding hands and both of you guys blushed when I mentioned the word, 'dating'." She listed off.

I have got to say those were some pretty good clues. Barry and I both looked down at our intertwined hands and quickly let go and if there were any more colors that were red, I would say that we were all of them. I relaxed as soon as I saw the CCPD come into view and walked faster.

To both of mine and Barry's wishes came true because Iris dropped it and the silence entered yet again with just Iris doing all the talking. Barry let her move to his stop to ignore the tension that was starting to rise. I didn't want that to happen.

Why did she have to bring that up? I mean, everything between Barry and me were going great until the topic came up. I didn't want things to become awkward to come in between us. I like him. Even though it pains my heart to see him like her more. I feel jealous. I'll admit it I am jealous of Iris West for stealing Barry Allen's heart.

I could hear clapping as soon as the elevators door opens to the whole police department standing around the receptionist desks forming an alley where we could walk through. They were clapping for Barry waking up from the coma. I started clapping along and Barry smiled at the gesture we were all giving him.

When we entered the two double doors that were prompt to be opened at all times Joe ran up to Barry and engulfed him in a bear hug.

"Oh, you scared the hell out of us kids." Joe's voice was muffled due to hugging Barry.

An officer came up to us. "Yeah, that was quite the nap you took there, baby face, and you still look 12." The officer joked and walked away. Barry just chuckled. I wanted to, too but didn't want to cause attention towards myself.

"You look okay." Joe came too realized. But asked again. "Are you really?"

"Yeah." Barry answered smiling his goofy smile.

"Detective West, we've got a 5.15 in progress at Gold City Bank, two dead." An Officer yelled from across the room. My eyes widen. Two dead? Why didn't I hear about this? "Storms really picking up on the South side. I'll grab your rain gear."

"I'm sorry, Barry." Joe turned around and grabbed his jacket. "I got to run."

"Do you need my help?" He asked. He really wanted to get back to work.

"No, you take it easy." Joe scolded, well he did raise him and Barry did just wake up from a coma. "There'll be plenty for you to do once you settle in. Let's go partner." Joe said and left.

Up came Eddie Thawne to take his place.

"Hey, Allen. Glad to see you." Eddie smiled and turned to Iris completely turning to look at Iris.

"Thanks, Eddie." Barry said with a fake smile.

"Hey, Iris." Eddie cooed, trying not to smile but failing.

"Detective, you should go." Iris motioned towards her dad also trying but failing not to smile. "My dad doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Eddied nodded and turned back to Barry, ignoring me. Wow! I feel so loved.

"Glad you're back." He said and walked away as he did Barry looked at him and something caught his eye and walked over to it.

A glass frame box. Inside of it had a picture of Detective F. Chyre the night of the explosion and they had a memorial service for him here at the department. On the box it read, 'Never Forgotten.'

"The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre. Mardon and his brother died trying to escape." Iris explained and walked over to him. Barry sighed believing that this wasn't happening. "Their plane crashed."

"Iris, got a minute?" The same officer that joked came up to Iris. I still stayed in the background.

"Hey, Barry. Good to see you." An African American officer nodded at Barry and he forced a smile and nodded back.

They had a criminal cuffed with long brown hair that looked like he put up a fight to be in this position. I saw the criminal reach for the gun that one of the officers had but before I could get it a gust of wind did. Barry was gone not even a second and reappeared back in the spot he left.

"Screw you!" The criminal yelled. I was shocked about what happened that I didn't snap back.

Iris was back and was concerned at the look that Barry had on his face. He was confused and surprised at what just happened.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered. "I-I just needs some air. But I'll call you tonight, all right?" He turned around and grabbed my arm. I was still frozen in my state that I didn't pull away.

He was panting and panicking. I felt the numbness in my legs go away and I started to walk on my own. I finally got all of my courage to stop Barry to grab his attention. He didn't listen instead he kept pacing in circles. We were already behind the building of the CCPD when I grabbed his face in my hands ignoring the spark because that was not at hand now.

"Barry, look at me." I whispered and he did. His breaths were hollow, he was panting really hard.

"What is happening to me?" He asked. He wanted the answer but I didn't give him one because I didn't have one.

He brought his hand up. His eyes widen and so did mine when his hand was vibrating. I yelped when he was no longer in front of me but across from me. What is going on right now? The one place I can think of is the same place that gave me my powers. S.T.A.R. Labs. Before I could speak he was already running into the back of a cop car and shattering the windows.

He backed away from the car but when I took a step forward he took a step back. He was afraid he was going to hurt me. But I knew he wasn't going to do that. I knew he would never hurt me or anyone for that matter. I could help him. Well, Random could help him but either way we would get through this together.

He stared at me with disbelief. He looked down the alleyways and a sneaky smirk appeared on his face. That's when I realized what he was about to do before I could stop him he was down the alley. The gusts of wind blow everything away from him.

I sighed and snapped my right fingers and appeared my suit. I didn't wait for my hair to change; I already know that it'll change when I change into my suit. Soon, I was running after Barry. That was a risky move of me to do seeing that it was a public area and I should be careful. But right now, I have a guy who has been in a coma for nine months and who woke up with super speed.

I mean how hard can that be?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was wrong, very wrong. It was very hard to find him especially not knowing how fast he's going. I stopped to weigh out my options on what my plan is. I could either use my super hearing to find him or go check S.T.A.R. Labs. I'll just go with the first option. I concentrated on only Barry and Barry's only voice.

"Whoo-hoo!" I heard him yell. I smiled at his immaturity.

I ran at the sound of his voice and I just couldn't hold it in. I laughed, I just laughed when he ran inside of a laundry and dry cleaning van. I swear to God that I even saw some towels flying out from the back of the van. An African American man was just confused at what he just saw.

"Awesome!" He whispered. I ran up to them and both of the men's eyes widen.

"You're Random!" The man exclaimed. Barry was too struck to even say anything. "Can I have your autograph?" He asked.

"Of course you can." I laughed, it was weird laughing with my vibrating vocal cords but hey, it's still a laugh.

He told me to sign on his truck so that people could be jealous of him whenever his passing by. I thought it was a smart idea. I should do that with the Arrow Team. When all of that was done I handed Barry my hand. He looked at it than back at me. I'm not going to break. I'm not some kind of doll people.

When he finally did the man left. I waved which earned me a wave back. I turned to Barry. I couldn't believe that he still is shocked to see me. I mean, we met before. He talked a lot when we did. What I don't understand is how come I didn't get a crush on him then? Maybe, I was too busy to notice. But how can I not notice those green eyes. Maybe, because Felicity liked him first. But I could still have a crush on him just not steal him away from her. So many excuses!

"How did you know where I was?" He asked. You see, I make up stories all the time so I just use the same ones over and over again.

"Kitara called me." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

He laughed in disbelief. I looked over at him to see if he was for real, right now. I crossed my arms. He thinks I'm joking. I hate lying to those that I care about but I can't risk him knowing who I am without having to tell my past and I'm not ready for that.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked. I glared at him to show him I wasn't.

"No," My teeth gritted together. "Kitty actually called me." I said.

I was annoyed that he was laughing. Why would he be laughing? Doesn't he know that he could have been hurt if he wasn't careful? Or worse! No, don't think like that. I scolded myself for even thinking that. I should just pay attention at the problem at hand.

"Wait, Kitara actually sent you?" He asked, his laughter dying. I nodded slapping myself for liking the way my name rolled off of his tongue. I should not be thinking that right now!

"We need to get you to S.T.A.R. Labs to see your new powers." I said changing the subject and reached out my hand. We've been doing that a lot lately.

He hesitated but took it anyway. He quickly looked at me when the electricity went through our hands. His eyebrows furrowed together, puzzled at this information. I controlled myself to not read his mind and respect his privacy.

I closed my eyes and pictured the cortex and concentrated on nothing but the cortex at S.T.A.R. Labs. I could feel the tingles that felt throughout my body and focused Barry with me. Barry gasped right next to me and with my hardest to not pry my eyes open to see I focused on that one room. I could feel blue smoke surround us and take us to our destination. Do you think that I should've warned him about the side effects? Nah, I'm sure he'll be fine!

But oh, how I was wrong.

What is up with people throwing up on my shoes?

We were currently at Ferris Air an old airport that belongs to S.T.A.R. Labs. When Barry and I appeared in the cortex we immediately got on a van and drove straight here. Caitlin didn't believe any of it but Cisco was beyond excited he even got a training suit ready. Joey on the other hand was jumping along with Cisco when we told them the news.

"You don't really believe he can run that fast, do you?" Caitlin asked in disbelief.

"Well, I believe anything is possible, and in a few minutes," He looked at her. "Maybe you will too." Dr. Wells smiled.

The door opened to reveal Barry in a red skintight suit with kneepads and elbow pads on. A helmet was on his head with clear glasses. Joey and me were trying to stifle our laugh but failed which cause Barry to walk over to me and playfully hit my arm.

"How does it fit?" I asked him and failing to cover up my giggle.

"It's a little snug." He admitted.

"Maybe a little too snug." Joey grinned. Barry chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"At least you will be moving so fast no one will see you." Cisco butted in and stood by me. He tried to take my hand but I retreated it back Barry saw and was confused at the moment. "See, you thought the world was slowing down, it wasn't. You were moving so fast it only looked like everyone else was standing still." Cisco explained and pointed at Dr. Wells. "Dr. Wells will be monitoring you and Random's energy output, and Caitlin," He turned to where Caitlin was standing. "Your vitals."

"What do you do?" Barry asked curios about what the little Mexican man did. Cisco laughed.

"I make the toys, my man. Check it," Cisco was beaming and took out a lightning bolt. "This is a two-way headset with a camera I," Joey coughed interrupted Cisco. " _We_ modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case, potential sonic booms, which would be awesome." He explained which ended with a chuckle and walked away with Barry's headset.

Caitlin came over when Cisco left to where Dr. Wells was. She was checking it the headset was still connected with the computers and tablets. Barry was staring at her smiling; I wished he would stare at me that way.

"What?" Caitlin snapped with a blank expression that didn't seem to be working on Barry.

He shrugged. "Nothing. I just noticed you don't smile too much." Barry smiled.

I sighed knowing what was going to come up because I got the same thing when she told me what happened with her fiancé.

"My once promising career in bioengineering is over, my boss is in a wheelchair for life, and the explosion that put you in a coma also killed my fiancé. So this blank expression kind of feels like the way to go." She snapped and walked towards Cisco. Barry looked down and I came over and patted him on the shoulder. I gave him a small smile but the smile that I loved wasn't convincing.

"Mr. Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint." Dr. Wells said. "Random here would run alongside you in case something goes wrong." I raised my hand. Barry turned away from him and looked at me with a worried expression.

"Just try not to look at mom's butt while she runs." Joey threated. That's right Joey was allowed to call me mom in my suit. But not everyone knew that, that's why he or she eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their heads.

"Don't worry, Barry, you'll be fine as long as you don't get distracted." I encouraged him.

"Yeah," He nodded and we walked over side by side. Barry put his feet on the two holders that runner's use and got in a running stance position, I did the same.

We faced each other and I saw him let out a breath. I turned my head and looked at Joey and Cisco who was holding something to check our vitals.

 _"_ _You'll be fine, Barry."_ I send him a telepathic connection. His eyes widen when he heard my voice in his head.

 _"_ _I wish Kitara was here."_ He admitted my heart flattered knowing that he wanted me there.

 _"_ _She is, Barry, you just don't know it yet."_ I said and smiled while facing forward. I felt the electricity racing in my veins waiting to be free to run. I knew Barry was too because soon he was off.

We ran racing each other. He screamed with excitement as the wind was rushing past us. I could feel the colors coming from behind me. I grinned and couldn't help but laugh feeling alive. I love this feeling that I get when I run and never look back, that I leave everything behind. I could see Barry's form a blur like he wasn't even there. I was glad that I wasn't the only speedster anymore.

I know that this wasn't possible but when was anything possible in my life. Barry seemed like he had it under control but that was until I turned to cheek if he was all right. I was concerned when he seemed like he wasn't all there and he was somewhere else. Buckets of water that were in a form of a triangle were up ahead. I run faster to get in front of him but that just made it worse because he crashed into me.

I groaned when he came into impacted with my leg. I yelped when I saw that my bone was sticking out of my skin and blood was pouring out of my leg. Pain was shooting up my leg when I tried to move it. It was in a weird way but I pushed the pain a side when I heard Barry groan and try to muffle his scream. His wrist was crooked and he cradled his hand.

"Barry are you ok?" I asked and tried to stand but it only made me tumble down. His face was scrunched up in pain but that quickly changed when I stood up.

"What the hell are you doing?" He scolded at me. "Sit down!" He barked. I only did what he said because even though he was in pain he still tried to be protective.

"I'm fine, Barry. I'll heal." I said but I motioned to his hand. "But you won't."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We were already at S.T.A.R. Labs when Caitlin was showing Barry and I our wounds. My bones was already back together but my skin still had a huge gash in it that Caitlin wanted to wrap up but I refused since it'll just waste it. Joey was sitting by my side holding my hand.

"It looks like you had a distal radius fracture." Caitlin was telling Barry.

"Had?" Barry asked disbelieving. She nodded and looked at him.

"It's healed…"Caitlin paused in hesitation. "In three hours."

"How is that even possible?" He asked.

"We don't know…" She stopped herself. "Yet."

"Random we need to patch you up." Caitlin said already getting gout the gauze. I shook my head again.

"No, Caitlin. I'm almost healed." I reassured and lifted my leg to prove it. "See." I smiled. A scar was almost ready to take its place. I jumped off and stood behind Cisco.

"You really need to learn how to stop." Cisco joked. I softly hit him not wanting to hurt him with my strength. Barry just laughed as he walked off.

"Yea, what happened out there today?" I was curious as to what happened that made him crashed. "You were moving pretty well, and then something caused you to lose focus." I said sitting down beside him. Dr. Wells wheeled over to us also wanting to know what happened. Barry hesitated.

"I started remembering something." Barry whispered but stopped; Dr. Wells gave him a look telling him to keep going. Barry gulped and looked at me, I gave him a small smile and nodded. "When I was eleven, my mother was murdered. It was late, a sound woke me up. I came downstairs and…" He stopped in mid-sentence to take in a sharp breath. I looked down into my lap as a lump appeared in my throat. "I saw what looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the lightning, there was a man. He killed my mom." Barry spat through his teeth. "They arrested my dad. He's still sitting in Iron Heights for her murder. Everyone, the cops, the shrinks, they all told me what I saw was impossible." He started to tear up but pushed it away. "But what if the man who killed my mom was like me?" He questioned.

"Well, I think I can say unequivocally you are one of a kind." Dr. Wells smiled trying to light up the mood. Barry nodded and looked away.

Everyone left and it was soon just Joey, Barry, and I. I took off my gloves and reached out for his hands. When I held his hands in mine I felt safe and I could tell him anything and everything. He looked at me and I gave him a squeeze that he responded back. Joey nuzzled me already knowing what I was going to tell him.

"Kitty understands you." I whispered. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Kitara." I laughed. He nodded with a smile.

"How?" He asked a frown replaced his smile. "How can anyone feel like this?" He spit the words out like venom. I sighed.

"Because, Kitara's parents died in a car accident." I told him not daring to look him in the eyes. I could feel him staring at me. "But that's her story to tell not mine." I sighed. Joey hugged my arm and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "What happened after?" I shook my head and looked up at him.

"Barry, I'm not the one you need to ask that question to. It's Kitty's." I said with a smile. He hugged me while I cried into his shoulders and we were like that for a while until I was sticking all over the suit and wanted to get out of it. "I need to go." I murmured and pulled away from him and turned invisible. Him and Joey coughed and waved the red smoke away.

Tears were already falling down my face as I saw Kara and Alex's face for the last time.

I walked into the hallway and quickly changed out of my suit and washed my face free from tears and walked into the cortex to find Barry still sitting there talking to Joey. I smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and falls off the bed. We laughed when a small groan escaped his lips. I offered to help him up and he was shocked at my strength.

"So, how did the training go?" I asked but regretted it when Barry asked me the question.

"How did you know about the training?" He questioned and pointed his finger at me.

I just smiled it off and pushed his finger away. "Random told me because I was the one who called her." I explained. An 'o' was stickled to his face when realization what happened earlier. "Besides, maybe a little birdy told me too." I smirked and looked at Joey. Barry glared at him.

"How do you know, Random?" He asked casually walking to get his jacket.

"We're friends." I said but added. "You can even say we're sisters." I smiled when I saw the look on his face.

"Are you really sisters?" He asked buying the whole thing. I hated having to lie to him but once you lose how to trust someone it's hard to do it again.

I looked at him with a teasing smile when he gave me a look. "You'll just have to wait and see, Scarlet Speedster." I chuckle remembering his jump suit form earlier. Joey was just amused at the scene in front of him.

"Oh, she told you about that too?" He laughed along with me; I nodded and took out my phone for the picture. He blushed and laughed it off.

We laughed the whole way out of S.T.A.R. Labs, Joey wanting to hang out with Cisco and work on the new tech for Barry so he stayed behind. We talked as if we were old friends. I loved this feeling, I love the way how it's so easy to have a conversation with him, to be myself around him, and how we act like a couple even when we're not. That thought panged me. Oh, how I wish to be there for him, to just tell him about my past, to trust him.

Joey will not approve, he asks about Leo but I never tell him the story except that he's alive. He has this fantasy about us living together in a happy ending and being a happy family. So, if Barry and I do end up dating, which I think is possible because of my visions, he would hate Barry and worst. Me. He would never forgive me until one of us ends it.

Barry on the other hand would probably never want to see me again once he finds out about my past and me. I mean, I'm not lying to him but I am at the same time. It's confusing but it sounds simple in my head. Dr. Wells is going to tell them because the last time I trusted that man blood was spilled.

Barry stopped walking and I faced him confused. He was staring at something; I followed his line of vision and saw Iris and Eddie looking right back at us. I sighed knowing that they were caught. My heart shattered at the look on Barry's face. It was heartbroken; I knew that he liked Iris everyone else did except for her. I wanted him to look at me though.

Barry walked away, his expression changing. Anger was radiating off of his body. I turned to Iris and nodded at her. She nodded back and we ran after him. Even without his super speed, Barry has longer legs. I know, I know, says the girl with super speed herself. People were passing us, joggers, bickers, couples you name it. It's just a normal day.

"You can't tell my dad. He doesn't know about me and Eddie." Iris said.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's in on the secret." Barry said. Iris looked at me. Aw, great a confession.

"Actually, I do." I confessed. Barry's face told me that he was disappointed. "I was the first person she told." I added.

"I can't believe you, Kitty. I thought we were friends." He burst. My heart skipped a beat when he called me by my nickname. He probably called me it because Random called me Kitty.

"Sorry, but I made a promise." I defend myself.

"Don't be mad at Kitty Kat, I was going to tell you." Iris was taking the blame. Barry didn't seem to buy it. "When you were in the hospital, Eddie covered my father's shifts so that we could both be with you." Iris explained. "I thanked him with a cup of coffee, and things just kind of happened. And it's good." She smiled. What I learned from Iris is that she loves a good romance. And this is hers.

Barry wasn't so sure about that. Out of the corner from my eye I saw him look at Iris and me than back again like he was debating something. Oh, how badly I wanted to read his mind but he needed his privacy.

"Dating your partner's daughter…" He argued doing anything to change her mind. I rolled my eyes. "Isn't that against department regulation?" He questioned.

"Why are you so upset?" Iris asked facing him annoyed with Barry not supporting her relationship with Eddie. I looked over my shoulder when I could her tires screeching from behind us and saw a police car.

"I just don't like having to lie to you dad, you know?" He said, my eyes widen. Police sirens could be heard as well.

"Barry?" I called. He turned around and saw the car his eyes widening as well as the horn was honking at us to move out of the way. Everything slowed down again and before I knew it his arm snake around both of Iris's waist and mine and pulled us back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I landed on top of something but couldn't find out because the tail of the police car slammed into the corner of where we were just standing, the glass shattering with the impact. Iris groaned next to me and I reached out to her to see if she was all right. She just waved me off.

"Kitty can you get off me?" Barry hissed out. I looked at him and his face was twisted in pain. I blushed while getting off of him.

As soon as I did we both turned and saw, Clyde Mardon, gazing with his window rolled down in a black car. I thought he was dead. I knew him and his brother died from a plane accident from nine months ago. Mardon rode away; I closed my eyes knowing what Barry was going to do.

"Barry, don't," But the wind from his speed cut me off as he ran after Mardon. I sighed and snapped my finger to put on my mask. My hair changing colors as I ran after him.

As I followed him I gasped as the car started to flip over. Barry, what the hell did you do? I always have to clean up after a newbies mess. Barry is such an idiot, I know he can heal but he could have something worse than a wrist injury.

I saw glass shattering into pieces as it finally stopped rolling, landing on the roof. I sighed in relief as the passenger side's window shattered and Barry coming out. I ran next to him and help him to stand. He muttered a thank you but I didn't say you're welcome back. I looked up and drew in a sharp breath. Mardon was up and walking. Barry saw it too because he ran up to him and started yelling.

"Hey! Mardon!" Barry yelled at him. Mardon turned around to face us his cheek was bleeding from the accident. He looked mad.

The cars stopped in their places that were behind Mardon. Horns honking at us. Rude were trying to save you! I was shocked that from Mardon's hands fog started coming around us. I looked around and panicked when Barry's form start to disappear. I started walking in a random direction but got thrown from an explosion behind me making me land on my stomach. The car flu over me.

I saw Barry come into view and on the grass away from the exploding car. I took off my mask and whizzed, ringing could be heard. My breath was knocked out of me and now I may or may not have a broken rib. I felt my hair change and my vision started to come in and out of focus. I blinked and when they opened again Barry was kneeling down beside me his mouth moving but nothing came out. Great, super hearing wasn't working.

I felt blood flowing down my face. I had taken down my shield just in case this happened. It allowed me to get hurt and not let people find out about my powers. But I'm not sure about the healing.

Barry picked me up bridal style. He was still talking but I couldn't understand, I wanted to talk too, but something was stopping me. _I'm 1okay;_ I wanted to say but couldn't bring myself too. My words got caught up in my throat. My whizzing became worse when I tried too. I knew Barry said not to move because the look in his eye showed concern.

It felt right when he's holding me. I know it's not the best time but I felt something that I haven't felt in a long time. Safe, warm. I let the feeling consume me, comforting me. I closed my eyes with pleasure loving this feeling. My body was shaking but I didn't feel like seeing who it was. This feeling felt too perfect to leave. I think I felt a smile appear on my face.

I never wanted to leave his arms, never want to be away from this man that might be better than Leo. But I just met him and with Leo I knew instantly. But, Barry is the same way. How can I do this without you Kara? This is the time that I needed a big sister right now. I mean, I have Oliver but he would just kick Barry's ass just the same way he wanted to the first met.

The warmness left and was replaced with coldness and a soft bed. I was on a stretcher. I didn't need to open my eyes to know I just did. I complained in my head. Where was Barry? Why did he give me to the paramedics? Wait, paramedics! My eyes snapped open and I sat up with much force that a headache shot in my head. I groaned and put my hand on my head. A woman was right beside me and her eyes widen. But I ignored her attempts to lay me back down.

I looked around and saw Barry with Joe and Iris. I debated in my mind to either get up and walk right next to them or stay here and give them some room to talk. I'll go with the first choice. I shooed away the paramedic who huffed and walked away. I stayed seated just wondering what to do next.

I have to go pick up Joey from S.T.A.R. Labs. I could wait for Barry but it might take a while already hearing the fight without my powers. When Barry's face was scrunched up in anger. I was tensed at the moment because his eyes were watered with tears. His face red with frustration and anger.

"Come on!" He forced it out through his teeth. I didn't argue and did as told.

I tried to catch up to him but his legs were longer and much faster. So, did I ever mention hating my height? No? Well, I mention it now! I officially hate my height. I was panting by the time I was finally keeping pace.

"Where… are… we… going?" I panted. His expression never changing. What happened out there that made him this mad?

"S.T.A.R. Labs," He spat. Is this about what happened with Mardon? That's when I realized that I couldn't take it any longer. I stopped and leaned against the closet object that was nearby. I rested my hands on my knees and focused on my breathing.

"Barry," I called him. He turned around and rushed by my side. "Let's take a minuet."

"No, we need to get to Dr. Wells." He said. I gave a look that said, 'you're crazy.' But he didn't seem to be fazed by it and picked me up bridal style and ran us to S.T.A.R. Labs. I wrapped my arms around his neck to not fall.

The wind was helping to calm me down but it just made my headache worse. The buildings that passed by us in a slideshow. I liked to look at it as a landscape and think about how much I have accomplished in life. I remember taking Oliver on our first run. He was green for a whole week until he stopped throwing up. I would laugh but I'm supposed to act like I was on a roller coaster ride.

It wasn't that long until we entered the cortex, Barry still carrying me. My head was buried in his chest so when he yelled the question that caused tension in the room, all I heard was church bells ringing.

"I wasn't the only one affected by the particle accelerator explosion, was I?" He asked and laid me down on a bed cot. Joey was already laying down right next to me asking if I was okay.

"We don't know for sure." Dr. Wells admitted.

"You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger! But that's not true, because Kitty got hurt," Barry yelled. "So, what really happened that night?" He asked. They all looked at each other, unsure.

"Well," Dr. Wells started to explain. "The accelerator went active. We all felt like heroes, and then…" He paused to show us the demonstration of the disaster on the screen above the door. Barry quickly turned around to see. "It all went wrong. The dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world. Antimatter, dark energy, x-elements…" Barry interrupted him.

"Those are all theoretical." Barry stated turning to face him. I couldn't bear looking at Joey so I just looked down at my lap.

"And how theoretical are you?" Dr. Wells asked him. "We mapped the dispersion throughout and around Central City. Though we have no way of knowing what or…" He paused looking at me. I stared back. "Who was exposed, we've been searching for other meta-humans like yourself." He finished explaining. I rolled my eyes at the name.

"'Meta-humans'?" I scoffed.

"That's what we're calling them." Caitlin entered the conversation.

"We saw one today." Barry said everyone perked up. "He's a bank robber, and he can control the weather." He went on.

Cisco grinned wide. "This just keeps getting cooler."

"This is not cool!" I snapped at him, Cisco's smile slowly faded. I didn't want to yell but this was not a game. Everyone was looking at me. Slowly I lifted myself off the cot with Joey's help. "All right? A man died. Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way Barry did. From the storm cloud." I fumed.

"Kitty had gotten seriously hurt because of him." Barry said. "He's still out there." Barry was already heading out the door. "We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else."

"Barry!" Dr. Wells called after him. Barry turned around waiting for him to continue. "That's a job for the police."

"I work for the police." He argued.

"As a forensic assistant." Dr. Wells shot back.

"You're responsible for this." Barry whispered. "For him."

"For me." I mumbled. I wanted to say it out loud but I didn't want to interrupt the subject at hand.

"What's important is you!" Dr. Wells yelled. Our eyes widen with surprised. I pulled Joey closer to me and gave his shoulders a little squeeze suddenly afraid at the memories rushing back to me. Barry was taken aback by the outburst. "Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm, and it healed in three hours." He pointed at Barry. "Inside your body could be a map to a whole new world… Genetic therapies, vaccines, medicines, treasures buried deep within you cells and we cannot risk losing everything because you want to go and play hero!" He yelled. I flinched remembering that those were all of the things he told to me. "You're not a hero. You are just a young man who was struck by lightning."

Barry was stunned with disbelief. His eyes watered with tears daring to be let out. Everyone said nothing. I reached out to him but Cisco shook his head as I turned around to see that he was already heading out the door. I didn't want to stay put and watch Barry think that he was nothing. That he wasn't important. I wanted to do the opposite because that's what my life was all about. Bringing dreams down and proving you are worthless.

So, I thought the better of it and walked after him. I wasn't going to just stand there and do nothing. I was going to go and help out a friend that was in need. Because if Kara were here she would tell me to not listen to what everyone thinks of me but to do what they don't think of me.

As I ran after him as I ran I was changing into my suit. It's not easy but I can't run like Random if I'm not in my suit. I wonder where he's heading. Now, where would I go to clear my head? That's when a light bulb lite up above my head as I put on my mask. Starling City. Of course, he would want advice from my brother. I guess I should've called first before I visit.


	15. Chapter 15

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 15/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When I saw the Starling City sign I didn't stop there. I kept searching around the city until finally I found Barry standing on a rooftop waiting. I ran up the building and stopped right next to him with a sigh. He jumped, startled, when I appeared. I smiled and pulled my hoody back. His hand clutching his heart./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Here to see the Arrow?" I asked, I haven't been vibrating my vocal cords so I'm a little rusty./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, for a little advice." He admitted. I nodded and started pacing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Want mine?" I asked. He nodded. "Don't listen to Wells, okay? Kitty and I have spent our whole lives where people doubted us and proved us that they were right." I said. "Do you know the reason why I became Random?" I asked him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""To save people." He said. I shrugged./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, but also to prove them wrong. Oliver is my brother and he was the first person to ever know about my past." I explained. "I wasn't affected by the dark matter from the particle accelerator. I got my powers a different way." Barry was confused about what I said about my powers and Oliver. He opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted by an arrow whooshing up onto the roof./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Oliver was in his Arrow suit and was walking towards us. I gave him a small wave. Barry smiled and nodded. Oliver didn't do anything just walked forward and when he was in arm's length, he quickly pulled me away from Barry. I whined and crossed my arms like a child./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Stay away from her." His voice was threating and it worked because Barry quickly nodded fast even his speed couldn't keep up. I groaned in annoyance at Ollie's big brother side./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I want to tell you something." Barry whispered after the silence was over./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Oliver nodded from him to continue and Barry did. He explained about his past to us and we listened not interrupting a single word. Oliver was nodding along and his face was serious. I studied both of their actions. Barry and Oliver seemed comfortable by the way there standing. There was more to his story compared to the one he told us in the cortex./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He told us in detail while in Central City it was just the important information. I liked to listen to people and about their problems. As long as it took my mind off of mine. So, listening to Barry's story kind of relaxed me but that was until he got to the part where no one believed him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So that's my story." He finished. "I've spent my whole life searching for the impossible, never imagining that I would become the impossible."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Oliver was silent for a while trying to take in all in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So why come to me?" Ollie asked. "Something tells me, the both of you didn't just run 600 miles to say 'hi' to a friend."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Or brother." I added. He nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All my life, I've wanted to just do more… Be more. And now I am. And the first chance I get to help someone, I screw up." Barry explained. "What if Wells if right? What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some guy who was struck by lightning?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"My body softened at his choice of words. Barry is really sensitive, I've noticed just now. He believes every word that comes out of somebody's mouth. He puts his trust into a stranger on the spot. I don't, I gain their trust first and as time goes on I start to trust them too./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you, Barry. I think it chose you." Oliver told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm just not sure I'm like you, Oliver, or Random. I don't know if I can be some…. Vigilante." Barry doubted himself; he was going to let Dr. Wells win./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You can be better." I cut in. Oliver nodded and finished for me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Because you em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"and /emRandom can inspire people in a way that I never could…." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I was confused. Why didn't he say 'we'? Why did he say that I could inspire people? Thoughts were rushing in my mind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Watching over your city like a guardian angel… Making a difference. Saving people…" He pointed out looking at me. He faced Barry at the end. "In a flash." He smiled and walked away towards the edge of the building with his bow ready. "Take your own advice. Wear a mask." He added and jumped off the roof./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Barry panicked but before he moved a muscle I stopped him with my telekinesis. He looked at me and I just rolled my eyes in response. I pointed at the direction Oliver just was and there he appears his bow in hand and an arrow on the side of the building across. Barry grinned as I let him go from my hold./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Cool." He said and we ran off. Back to Central City./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The last time we ran side by side we crashed into each other. Let's just hope that won't happen again. My mind was replaying the words that Oliver said earlier about me and Barry inspiring people and being guardian angels in Central City. Am I really an inspiration to some people? Can I really be the protective of the city?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I mean, a lot of things could go wrong. But isn't that the whole point of being a hero? Going into dangers, taking risks to save someone's life. I would do anything just to save Joey's life! I made a promise to myself the day of the murder. To take full responsibility of my actions. To never leave anyone behind that I care about./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I was given these powers for a reason. When I met Dr. Wells, he told me that it was because he wanted to make a change and to save the sick and the dying's lives. To help others. I agreed to the idea because I knew that I would not only be protecting Kara and Alex but to all the people that are helpless. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And I believed him. He used my trust to just get to his bigger prize. When he told me a lie, I should have known that he wasn't telling me the truth it was just part of the experiment that he was giving me. To see if that would give me this curse. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I didn't go back because I didn't want him to know that it worked. That he got the better of me and broke my walls. But after all these years, Dr. Wells found out and he is proud of his project. I just want to spit in his face and make him feel the pain that he gave me! To make him scream and cry and beg for mercy!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"But that is exactly what he wants. For me to become a monster that he created. And I'm done trying to make him happy. Cisco and Caitlin are blinded by his lies but they don't know the real him like I do. Joey is safe as long as he's with them and not alone with Dr. Well. Joey knows that too, never to be alone with him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"My mind halted as Barry stopped running and we were at the CCPD. I was confused at Barry. I teleported by his side and he jumped yet again. I cracked a smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You have got to stop doing that!" He yelled, annoyed. I shrugged and followed him as we went inside the department. But Barry stopped me. "You can't go in like that." He motioned towards my suit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I pouted and pushed out my bottom lip. He crossed his arms trying not to give in. Come on, Barry, you can't look away from this face! But I was wrong; he could look away and turn down my puppy face. I huffed in defeat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Fine! But I'm not helping you out. I have to go get Joey and get home." I said and pointed in a random direction just to prove a point. He nodded and walked towards the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I twisted on my heel thinking how rude of him not to say, 'see you later.' It actually felt like a stab in the heart if you ask me. But my face brightens up when he called after me. Before I faced him I tried to put on a face that showed that I wasn't joyed when he said my name./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Can you tell Kitara I said hi?" He asked me. My happy face went blank but I pulled on a smile anyway to hide my disappointment. I nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yea," I said and Barry grinned showing his white teeth. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I walked away from him. I scolded at myself for being so foolish. I know, that I'm the same person but it still hurts that he likes Kitara more than Random. It sounds selfish if I say it out loud but in my head it just sounds complicated. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I want Barry to like both sides of me. Not just the real me but the other me. The Random, me! But on his defense he doesn't know about my little secret and I would like to keep it that way. But I owe him one because of his story about his mom's murder. Barry told everyone about his past, so why can't I? I'm struggling here!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I always had the feeling that Joey doesn't really enjoy spending time with me. Sure, we earth jump every once and a while but when he gets the chance to talk to new people he jumps in. I hate to admit but I did kind of abandon him when he was six. But it was his choice and I promised now that I would be a better mom and be there for him forever./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joey made me promise him that I would never read his mind unless it was to communicate. He never told me in my face but I know that he hates it when I'm late to something that is very important to him. I blame myself every time and I understand that he's getting older and I want to just go back in time and do it all over again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It isn't easy being a parent. I thought it was going to be a piece of cake but it was actually the opposite. To me, every moment with Joey is special. So, what if he passed the grade? I was proud of him because if it's important to Joey it's important to me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I slammed the door to the apartment and sighed loudly with exhaustion. My suit was neatly put away in my bag. We haven't been here for even five minutes and Joey is already rummaging through the cabinets for something to eat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Straight to the couch I went and plopped down running my hand over my eyes. Joey had a party bag of chips in his lap crunching away. He turned on the television searching the channels./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey, Joe?" I asked him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yea mom," He replied his gaze tearing away from the screen to look at me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you think that I'm a bad mom?" I asked him. I regretted it the moment it rolled off my tongue. He was quiet for a while and I was starting to get worried that I lost him. I took a peak in the corner of my eye and he was staring off into space. The question and answer having a battle with each other. And finally he answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No," He whispered looking at me. Tears were already in his eyes. "I don't think you're a bad mom. I think you're the best mom that I could ask for." He said. A tear rolled down both of our cheeks at the same time. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I wasn't sure how to feel right now. Relived, thankful? But what I was sure of was he thought that I was the best mom. Well, I'm his only mom, but still back to the situation. He loves me! I didn't hesitate; I pulled him into the embrace in my arms./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span /p 


End file.
